Shouldn't Love You Anymore
by emichii
Summary: Kyo realises that Tohru is the one he holds dearest to his heart. But when Akito finds out, he may break their relationship before it even had the chance to start.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or any of its characters.

Shouldn't Love you anymore

By emichii

**Yeah! It's the sequel to Someone Unexpected! Woohoo! Let's all clap and cheer! Woohoo!! Yaayyy! Yipeee! Read and review!**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Tohru was hanging up the washing.

_Gee, it's a nice day today… _she smiled as she secured another sheet onto the line with a peg.

"…Yo."

"Eh?" She looked up. A blush spread across her face. She shook her head hard. Crap, she'd been living with Shigure and the others for a bit over a year now; did she still have to blush whenever she saw Kyo around?

"Hi Kyo," she smiled.

Kyo stared at her blankly. "Hi."

Yeah, he knew he'd have to bring it up sooner or later. Maybe he had managed to confess how he felt earlier and maybe everything seemed to be going fine so far but surely, soon enough, Akito would find out and things would turn out horribly.

Yes Akito, Kyo knew, didn't appreciate relationships of any sort. If he found out, that he and Tohru had feelings for each other, he had no idea what could happen.

But then again, he and Tohru weren't going out or anything. Basically, nothing really changed between them, just the same 'hi and bye' conversations, but it was still so nice to know that their feelings were mutual.

And speaking of Tohru, Kyo still couldn't stop blushing whenever around her.

"Kyo-kun? What is it?" Tohru asked. "Were you… gonna say something?"

"Huh? Oh… no. It's nothing." He smiled, turned and walked away.

Not now. He couldn't tell her now.

It had only happened recently, when he realised what a big threat to Tohru this would be.

_FLASHBACK_

Kyo crashed into Shigure while they were passing each other in the hallway.

Shigure smiled. "Wow, Kyo-kun, you're getting tall! And you're growing up really fast!"

"Yeah, yeah. What about it?"

He didn't need any fatherly comments. Especially not from Shigure.

Shigure grinned, mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Be careful about it. You know that at this age you're gonna start thinking about _girls _a lot more!"

Kyo turned around slowly, mouth twitching. "SHI-GU-RE!!"

Shigure just went on, his voice now almost inaudible. "What I mean is that you have to be careful. If Akito finds out _anything _about you and Tohru, then who knows what he'll do? You know how unstable he is? If anything were to slip out from our mouths then we'll all suffer."

Kyo's eyes widened. Why? Why hadn't he thought about this earlier?

"And poor Tohru… if anything happens, it will all come out on her. You know everything that goes on whenever someone even talks about love in Akito's presence… You know what happened to poor Hari- he'll never be able to see out of that eye again… and Kana- her memory was erased… You know all about what happened to Rin when Akito learned about her and Haru, how Akito hit her and then how she fell out the window…"

"What… are you trying to say to me?" Kyo murmured slowly, fully aware of what Shigure was trying to tell him.

"It's simple," said Shigure, "You and Tohru are treading on dangerous ground right now. One false move and everything you were ever able to tell her- it all goes down the drain."

Shigure walked right past Kyo.

_Don't tell me that. SO what am I supposed to do right now?_

_END FLASHBACK_

One of the things he knew he would have to hide was his feelings for her. But Akito had a bad habit of guessing and the problem was he always guessed right.

**That was chapter 1. Yeah, I know, short, huh? But that was just the first chapter, next chappie out next week! Read and review! **


	2. Predictions

**Yo whassup everyone? Oh yeah, and in this fanfic I've been planning to get Machi and Yuki together and since Machi was always meant to be a minor character I guess this will be her special fanfiction!! **

**Chapter 2: Predictions**

_Okay, okay, I know what I gotta do… _Kyo thought, _I just have to keep the fact that I love Tohru quiet. That's all I have to do, right?_

Kyo was so deep in thought he almost crashed into Tohru.

"Ah! Kyo-kun…" Tohru's face turned slightly pink. Then she inquired, "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" Kyo asked.

Tohru looked worried. "It's just that you look like you've got a lot on your mind… Are you… concerned about something?"

Kyo cried, sounding annoyed, "No, I'm fine! It's got nothing to do with you!"

_Okay, so maybe that wasn't really true, it's got everything to do with you…_

Tohru was a bit taken aback. "…okay,"

Kyo sighed. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "…sorry- I didn't really mean it like that… it's just-"

Tohru said quietly, "Um, Kyo, you know its okay if you have anything on your mind… you can tell me about it…"

"Seriously!" she added when she saw Kyo's skeptical face.

Kyo half smiled at her. "Don't bother," he said, and walked on past.

"Honda-san, you look like you have a lot on your mind," Yuki gave Tohru a princely smile.

"Oh?" Tohru tried to smile. "It's nothing."

But he was right, now she was the one with a lot on her mind. Kyo was the most important person to her; she wished that everything could be okay. I mean, right now everything was fine but inside, she was really very scared.

There was so much they had to hide. But there should never be anything wrong with loving Kyo, and like she had said, to be in love and be loved back was bliss… but this was Kyo. And he was a member of the Zodiac. He was the cat.

She knew that whether Kyo was part of the Zodiac or not, even if he was the cat, she would always love him.

But the problem was how long she could possibly keep it quiet for. There was Kagura; she couldn't hide her feelings from her. And Tohru really didn't want to hurt her.

And Akito, Tohru felt her blood freeze just thinking about what his reaction could be.

And so far the only people who knew about it were her, Kyo, Shigure and Yuki. Hopefully, it would stay that way.

Tohru sighed and brushed away the dimly disturbing feelings.

Shigure got a disturbing phone call from Akito later on. It seemed that he had suspected something about Tohru and Kyo.

Shigure's heart was going 200 kilometers an hour when he picked up the phone.

"A-Akito?" he addressed him.

Akito's cold voice said, _"Shigure, you know what this phone call is about, don't you?"_

"No… whatever are you talking about, Akito?" Shigure played dumb.

Akito said, _"Kyo. He… feels something for Tohru, am I correct?"_

Shigure said nothing.

"_And Tohru… she's been under our wing for quite some time… do you think it's time we… let her go?"_ Akito said listlessly.

"What? Tohru?" Shigure repeated. "We can't do that. She could- reveal the secret…"

"_Then we'll just get Hatori to erase her memory_."

Shigure didn't like what Akito was planning but he couldn't object or do anything about it. Instead, he said, "But then, Kyo-what will we do with him? If we did something like that to Tohru, Kyo will hate us for ever. He'll… who knows what he'll do? He'll run away and not just for four months… he-"

"_He's the cat. Whatever troubles he may face in the future is not my concern."_

"…I understand," said Shigure gravely.

"_Good. I will also have to talk to both of them some time soon_." Akito replied.

When Tohru, Kyo and Yuki arrived back home that afternoon, Shigure said, "Tohru, can I have a moment with you?"

Kyo and Yuki looked up, wondering what was up.

Shigure took Tohru aside and said:

"Akito wants to see you."

**Wow, cliffy! Read and review! Hmm and today, ya know what I found out? That the person who voices Tohru in the anime also voices kid Trunks from DBZ! Cool! **


	3. Meeting with Akito pt 1

**Anthony Callea is cool! Isn't his new song awesome??? Anyway here's chapter 3! Greetings to all my readers and especially all the ones who reviewed!! It makes me so happy! Oh yeah and I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**Chapter 3: Meeting with Akito Part 1**

"Akito? He wants to see Tohru?" Kyo jumped up onto his feet. "Why the hell would he want to do that?"

"I-I don't know," Tohru said quietly.

Shigure said, "I think we just all have to do what he says."

"I don't trust him!" Kyo cried. "I'm goin' with Tohru!"

Shigure said, "I've no objections. After all, I think Akito wants to talk to you as well."

Kyo's blood stopped. _Why? Why was this happening?_

"Huh? What's going on?" Yuki wondered as he went into the room. After all, this was when Shigure and Tohru had to break the news to Kyo. Yuki entered the room and looked at the scene.

"…Honda-san? What's wrong?"

Tohru was kneeling on the floor, in front of the table with extreme unease on her face. Shigure looked serious for once towering above both her and Kyo.

Kyo was sitting there, looking flustered as always.

Tohru finally stood up. "…I think I should probably get going now. I don't want Akito to get mad,"

Kyo grumbled and got up too. "C'mon then. Let's go,"

He stormed out the door in front of Tohru, who looked like she was going to a funeral.

Yuki looked at Shigure. _Um… I think I missed something?_

When they got to the Sohma place, it was as quiet as it was last time Tohru had been there, but there was no Momiji there to cheer her up and she was also so frightened. Kyo hadn't been there the last time she was there with Shigure and Yuki.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about?" Kyo said.

"I don't know…" Tohru mumbled.

When Kureno opened the door to let them in, his face was pulled all tight and everything.

"Come in," he said, "Akito's been expecting you."

They took off their shoes and went into the room. Kureno said, as stiffly as a robot, "Kyo. Wait here. Akito wants to see Tohru first."

"Hey! What the-" Kyo started to say.

As Tohru followed Kureno into the other room, Kureno said coldly, "Don't bother objecting. Akito will see you later,"

When she entered the room, Akito was standing in front of the window, looking out at something. Tohru felt her blood freeze again.

There was always something scary about him. (Well, actually he's a her, but I'll just call him a him)

Tohru took a seat in front of him.

"…Tohru,"

Tohru looked up but didn't say anything.

"…why must you do this to my members of the Zodiac? Why… do you lay your hands on them?" He turned and gave Tohru a look that could only be described as chilling.

"I NEVER WANTED YOU TO COME INTO THIS FAMILY!! THE REASON MY FAMILY IS FALLING APART IS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Akito yelled and his hand went up.

_SLAP!_

Tohru fell back. She struggled to sit back up. "A-Akito, but I-I…"

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING. SAY NOTHING! BECAUSE I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" he shouted.

**Sorry that was a short chappie. The next one will be a lot longer, I promise.**


	4. Meeting with Akito pt 2

**Okay, just as I promised everyone! This is gonna one hell of a long chapter. Read and review!! From emichii. PS. I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter Four: Meeting with Akito Part 2**

"It's like… everything's falling apart… It's like they're all gone- all of the Zodiac," Akito mused, "Everyone one of them… they all drifting away from me,"

Tohru listened on from her painful position.

"But even _you _think its okay to simply take Kyo away," he cried. "Even _you_! And I've trusted you for long enough, let you live with the Sohma's for so long… and still you're all ready to betray me-"

"That's not true, Akito!" Tohru called out. "I don't understand what you're saying-"

"You… don't understand what I'm saying?" Akito's frail body shook with anger. "Because all of you _normal _humans out there, you all have no idea what its like to be a member of the Zodiac! None of you know what its like to have to avoid ever getting close to someone! Because of this all of the Zodiac members- they're all extremely sensitive and letting even one person know the secret, they put themselves in danger!"

He turned away from the window and paced back on forth along the floorboards.

"Even those few people who I ever entrusted with the secret… all of them- they all turned their back on us and walked away! And that's exactly why I've kept such a tight reign on everyone. Because all of you normal people can simply "love" one of the Zodiacs, then decide to turn away and walk away! And being from the Zodiac, they'll never recover because they themselves had trusted the traitor with the secret only to let them escape!"

"…" Tohru stared at the cold wooden floor and let the silence float around her.

Akito's voice grew, "So what are you going to do, huh? Are you just going to take advantage of Kyo and then leave him?"

"N-No…" Tohru finally found the strength to answer.

"You know everything about Kyo. And he's the cat. You even know about his disgusting true form. And you know Kyo is the most vulnerable out of everybody- but still you chose to love him… you don't know what you're doing!"

"I love Kyo," Tohru whispered, "and… I-I can't do anything to change that…"

Akito glared at her.

He was so angry. So, so angry. Tohru could feel angry waves coming out from him and even though she wasn't Hana-chan, she could tell that he was about to loose control.

Kyo sat cross-legged outside the room, leaning against the wall.

_Gee, what was taking Tohru so long?_ He wondered. …then all of a sudden he froze. What a weird chill he had just felt. Maybe it was some kind of cat sense but for some reason he could feel something was very very wrong.

And Tohru was right in the middle of it.

"TOHRU!!" He didn't know why, he didn't even know what he was doing but by instinct, he crashed through the door and flew into the room.

_Pain._

She could read it in his eyes. _Pain. This is gonna hurt._

It wasn't even some big fanfare kinda thing. Just kinda impulsive. She knew right now, he was gonna hit her.

His hand moved so fast it was like a blur.

Tohru squinted her eyes shut to brace herself.

"TOHRU!!"

The noise was accompanied by a huge crashing/ripping sound. Tohru opened her eyes just in time to see Kyo flying towards her. Pushing her away, he took the blow himself.

Tohru's eyes widened. Her hand went up to her mouth.

"Kyo!" she leapt to her feet and ran up to him.

Kyo sat up. He coughed out blood and tried to soothe his bruised cheek.

Akito clenched his fists. "Why... why would you hurt yourself to protect her? Why would you do this for someone who will one day betray you?"

"Because it's what I choose to do," he said spitefully.

Tohru watched in horror as Akito struck again. And for someone as 'frail' and 'sick' as him… it always surprised her. How could he be so strong that Kyo was getting battered? And she couldn't do anything, just watch.

And Tohru also knew now, that the everyone of the Zodiac- they all seemed to have their boundaries with Akito. Even Kyo, he didn't even try to fight back… he just let himself get beat-up.

It was painful.

She didn't want to see Kyo to get hurt like this. She didn't want to see this Kyo. He wasn't defending himself, as if he was letting Akito take everything out on him instead of Tohru. It wasn't fair.

Kyo struggled to get up.

His lip was cut, blood smeared over his chin and together with his black eye, badly bruised cheek… it broke her.

His eyes met Tohru's. Now there was an expression she hadn't seen. Something in Kyo's eyes- kinda spiteful but something in it looked like total innocence, looked like he was bearing some horrible burden but didn't show any sign of giving up. He wouldn't let Tohru get hurt.

No. This wasn't fair. Why was she just watching as Kyo was taking the rap for her?

Tohru leapt forward, she didn't want him to suffer anymore.

Kyo watched in wide-eyed horror. "Don't- hug me!"

Even though he pushed her away from him immediately, it was a bit too late. The wisps of smoky stuff exploded and battered Kyo (cat) lay there, twitching.

"… I knew you'd take advantage of him!" Akito yelled. "That's exactly why I had my doubts about you all along!"

Kyo shouted, "Tohru get outta here! Find Kureno or something… just don't stay here!"

She didn't want to leave Kyo here with a dangerous Akito but Tohru obeyed his orders. She ran out the room, through the broken down door and into the empty hall. Then she stood there, alone, in the cool air, breathing hard.

Tohru collapsed onto the floor, eyes squeezed tight. Maybe now, she had experienced a totally new emotion. She was scared- terrified and she felt like she might never be able to stay with the Sohma's again.

_Maybe… maybe this is exactly how Kana felt when she witnessed Hatori getting beaten up… _

She took in another deep breath.

_But then Kana was so horrified she was unable to forget about it and she completely broke down… so then Hatori had to do the only thing he could… erase her memories… and then Kana left and Hatori never saw her again even though he never stopped loving her…_

_Is that what Akito meant by saying we could just walk away from here? Did he mean that by… loving Kyo I'd end up leaving him as broken up as Hatori? Should I have left earlier? Should I have never stayed here with the Sohma's? _

Tears welled into her eyes. _But… I love Kyo so much- I won't! I won't ever leave him! _

But even so… she was so scared. She didn't want to become as wretched and horrified as Kana was.

Tohru could remember what Hatori had told her. And those heartrending words Kana had said:

"_It would… have been better… if you and I had never met!!" _

She blinked tears away as she stared at her hands, which were hot and sweating. But even as she tried to tell herself that would never happen to her and Kyo, she hated herself for even thinking about this.

Tohru was in shock when she saw the tears dripping onto the floor. _Why? _

Why was this so painful?

Why couldn't she fully rely on her love for Kyo?

How come…

She shook her head in despair and then covered her face with her hands, feeling the fresh tears run through her fingers. _Why??! _

…**Whoa… angsty. Heh read and review! I think I outdid myself there, ah well, hope you like it! **


	5. Secrets revealed

**  
I don't own Fruits basket. **

**Uh… hi everyone! Emichii here! How are ya all? Well, yeah, I guess we're up to chapter 5 huh? And wow, it's the end of the year- it's almost Christmas!! Yaaayyyy!!! Hmmm… that's right! When it's the holidays it means extra long chapters and more chappies each week! Once I was so pumped up about RareHunterMireille that I updated 3 times that week… heh… that was funny. Well, here it is… CHAPTER 5!! Read and review! **

**Chapter 5: Secrets revealed**

Shigure and Yuki sat dumbly at the table in silence.

"Weird, huh? How it's so quiet when they're not around?" Shigure commented.

"You mean its quiet when Kyo isn't around." Yuki said.

"Maybe…"

Yuki got up and started towards the door.

"Where are you going, Yuki?"

"Out." was his reply.

"Any particular place? Any particular person? Does there happen to be a girl named Ma-"

Yuki whirled around, flustered. "Shut… up… Don't say another word…"

Kyo (cat) sat by himself, back towards Akito.

Akito stood at the front. Watching the cat through observant eyes, not missing a single movement.

"What did you want with Tohru?" Kyo's voice was angry but controlled.

"I could ask you the same thing," Akito answered smoothly.

Kyo yelled, "I don't want anything with her!"

Silence. Then slowly Kyo added, "I just want her… to be happy… and safe. That's all." _Yeah, that's right. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy. _

"She won't ever be happy. Not here with us Sohmas."

"If she wasn't happy with us then why did she stay here for so long?!?" Kyo cried.

Akito paused. "…because she was stupid. She was a fool."

"T-Tohru's not a fool!" He was agitated.

"Well, what else would you consider her? She was foolish enough to choose to remain with us for so long. She was even more foolish to fall in love with one of us. She was stupid enough to love _you,_ Kyo… and you know why that's a stupid thing- you're the cat. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Just then in a puff of smoky stuff, Kyo returned to his human form. He crouched there, like a stubborn cat and pulled on his clothes.

Akito continued, "The cat was always stupid. That's why no one ever liked the cat. No-one would love it. The cat would always… be left out. It would never be happy. It was an idiot… to be fooled so easily by the rat."

"You're starting to sound more and more like that damn Yuki!" Kyo snapped.

"…It was bad luck. The cat meant nothing good. All bad. The cat would never find happiness. Ever. …Yet she… _she _still loved you. What an idiot she was. She, of all people should know what the cat means. She should have never even met you. She shouldn't ever have stayed with the Sohmas."

Kyo said nothing. Finally finding his voice he managed to say, "Tohru's different,"

"Tohru never did feel anything for you. If she ever thought that she loved you, she was mistaken… It was all just mixed up. She was too sympathetic. All she ever felt for you was pity. …you're pitiful, Kyo, you know that. All Tohru feels is pity for you. Because Kyo, no-one… could ever… love the cat."

"Yun-yun!!!" Kakeru's loud voice yelled out as he popped out from behind a tree.

"ARGH!" Yuki almost screamed like a girl. "Kakeru, what are you doing here? I thought we were-"

Kakeru scratched his head thoughtfully. "Good point. What were we doing in the first place?"

"-you said you wanted to hold a meeting at your place-"

"Ah yes!" he cheered. "That's absolutely correct!"

Well yes, it was Kakeru, as spontaneous as always.

They started slowly walking towards Kakeru's place.

"So… where are Machi, Kimi and Sakuragi-san?" Yuki wondered.

Kakeru grinned, a type of grin that showed Yuki he had some kind of trickery up his sleeve.

"Oh… they're around somewhere I guess."

"…Yuki-san? Kakeru?" Machi peeked at them from behind another tree.

Yuki had a sweat drop on his forehead. _Why does it not surprise me that they're related?_

"Oh! Would you look at the time?" Kakeru looked at his watch. "I really have to be going."

"Why?" Yuki asked at the same time as Machi asked, "Where?"

"Oh…you know just some little things I have to take care of." He turned to Yuki and gave him a devilish grin. "You don't mind keeping an eye on my sis for me, do you?"

"Huh? What?" Yuki spluttered.

Kakeru went on. "I'm sure it'll be absolutely no problem, Well, gotta go!"

He took off round the corner.

Yuki stared. _Why do I get the feeling that I just got set up?_

Tohru wondered where Kureno was. Kureno, the guy that always hung around Akito and obeyed his orders and did everything Akito asked… where was he while Akito was talking to Kyo and herself?

Tohru hugged her knees to herself and thought back over the horrifying things she had experienced just a few minutes earlier.

"_So what are you going to do, huh? Are you just going to take advantage of Kyo and then leave him?"_

No. She would never do that. She could never do that. That would be horrible. Kyo was already pitiful enough as he was.

She froze. _Pitiful? _Why had that word even run through her mind. Pitiful. What a horrible word. She never did love Kyo just because she felt sorry for him. She didn't!

"_You know everything about Kyo. And he's the cat. You even know about his disgusting true form. And you know Kyo is the most vulnerable out of everybody- but still you chose to love him… you don't know what you're doing!" _

_I do! I do know what I'm doing! _Tohru screamed in her mind. But no, she didn't. She had absolutely no idea. She was just stumbling through darkness, trying to find a way… a way… to do what? Why did she need a way? …did she really need a reason, an excuse to love Kyo the way she did?

And the cat. She still couldn't understand. She didn't understand at all.

The cat. Pitiful. Why were those two meant to go together? Why did he have to be possessed with the spirit of the cat?

It… wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Kyo had to suffer like this all the time. It was unfair that he was so… _pitiful_, it was unfair!

But she couldn't do anything about it. And even though she thought and thought, she still didn't understand at all.

Tohru buried her head in her hands. _No… I just don't know! _It was like she had dug herself a hole that she couldn't get out of.

…_keep an eye on her? Does he want me to babysit her or something? _

Yuki shook his head in bother as he and Machi went on together.

"…Machi?" he started, attempting to start a conversation. "Did you know about this? Do you know anything about Kakeru trying to set me up or anything?"

"No." was her detached answer. "He told me to come with him, so I went."

Okay so Kakeru had set them both up. Why would he do that?

Yuki never knew what to say to Machi, even with his 'princely' reputation. It was just weird. But sometimes the silence was a nice sound.

"…do you like rabbits?"

_Huh? _Yuki turned to her incredously. "Pardon?"

Machi repeated, "Do you like rabbits, Yuki?"

"Huh? Er… yeah?" he said.

"Cool. I like rabbits." she said.

Yuki blinked. _Were they really so boring and unsuited to each other that they would be reduced to a bunch of blithering idiots talking about rabbits? _

Maybe he had to actually make an effort to talk to her. After all, he still didn't know her all that well.

"…why don't you smile?" He asked her.

"Eh?" she stared at him.

_Okay, so that came out the wrong way! I was just wondering if she could actually smile… you know? Turn the corners of your mouth upwards and out?_

Yuki smiled charmingly at her. "I was just wondering if you ever smiled, Machi…"

Machi continued to stare. _Uh, excuse me?_

"Are you happy right now, Machi? Are you disappointed at being stuck here with me or something?" He was straightforward.

"No…" she wondered what he was getting at.

Yuki said, "If you're happy, Machi, you should smile."

"…right." she replied.

_She probably thinks I'm a total nutcase right now. _Yuki thought depressed.

"I'm just not very good at… expressing my emotions," Machi said.

"Huh?" Yuki listened on. Well, this was a start. She was talking.

She stared at the ground. "I can't always tell whether I should be happy or not… and I'm not always sure whether I should smile."

"Well, you should. Because I'm sure your smile would be really pretty," Yuki insisted.

He wasn't flirting or anything, just saying what he honestly thought.

_Yuki… he's being so kind to me right now. _Machi was so deep in thought that she almost crashed into a tree.

"Machi? Are you okay?" Yuki was alarmed.

She neatly sidestepped, "No, I'm fine-" Then she tripped over a rock and started falling.

_Gee, I'm such an idiot. I can't think about two things at once… _Machi's eyes widened.

"Machi!" Yuki sprang forward and caught her from a nasty fall. Then Yuki stared wide-eyed when her body pressed against his and uh oh…

_POOF! _

Machi stared. She was on her knees and she waited for the smoky stuff to clear.

"Yuki?" She whispered as she stared at the rat.

"…that's right. I'm… a rat," he was ashamed. "I'm… strange… it's okay. You can be disgusted by me."

But Yuki was really really sad. _I never wanted… to erase your memories. Especially when I had finally gotten to know you._

Machi blinked. She smiled. "That's amazing!"

**Read and review! Tell me what you think! **


	6. Fight for all you've got!

**Hi everyone! Emichii here! Since we're going to the coast for the holidays this coming Sunday it means next week I won't be able to update so please don't hate me! I'll write a really really good chappie this week to make up for it! By the way, I don't own Fruits Basket. R&R! **

**Chapter 6: Fight for all you've got!**

Machi and Yuki (rat) stared at each other.

Machi knelt down and said softly, "So that's… what happened last time when you… hugged me and disappeared."

"Yeah…" Yuki said embarassed.

Then Machi blushed bright red. "I'm so sorry… last time I thought you were your pet or something."

"…Well…" Yuki said. "Why aren't you disgusted by me? Wouldn't you think it was abnormal for people to just turn into animals?"

"No, not really."

Yuki stared at the ground. "The only problem is that when we change back-"

_POOF!_

"We're completely naked."

Machi turned around in a big hurry and disappeared behind a tree.

Yuki got dressed while she waited behind the tree and out of sight.

"Yuki…?" she said quietly.

"Eh?"

"You said that when 'we' change back… does that mean there are more people like you?"

Yuki's blood froze when he finally gripped the reality of the situation. _That's right, she knows that I change into a rat now… and what would Akito do? I mean, it was already hard enough to convince him to let Tohru go by without her memories erased… what would he do if he knew that another girl now knew about the curse?_

"…yeah there are others like me but it was meant to be a secret." Yuki said, pulling on his shirt.

"Why do you want it to be a secret?" Machi's voice said.

"Because there are other people out there who would think it was disgusting and horrid and evil."

"…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Yuki said matter-of-factly. He went up to her and poked his head around the tree. Machi was crouching down, tracing her finger along the dirt.

"So that's why you always freaked out when a girl came close… everyone says all these rumors about how you'd do that."

"Really?"

Yuki collapsed down against the tree trunk next to Machi.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I guess I'm the one who's vexed here right now. I don't want to… have to tell the head of the family that you know about the secret."

Machi avoided his gaze. "What happens when someone finds out about it?"

"Then… their memory gets erased."

_I never wanted it to end like this… but if it's the only way I can possibly protect Tohru…_

Kyo stared forlornly at the floorboards. _Why… did it have to be me? If maybe I had never fallen in love with her… If she had fallen for Yuki instead… maybe it would be okay._

"Perhaps the only way for this to be resolved is to finally erase her memory," Akito said coldly.

Kyo said nothing.

"We've let her get away with it for too long. It's finally time Kyo."

Akito looked at Kyo sympathetically. "Besides, it's for the best… if you truly love her, Kyo then you have to let her go… if she continues like this she'll break down, she can't be held by the Zodiac any longer."

"…" Kyo stared more intently at the floor.

Kureno hurried along through the corridors with a frown on his face. _I swear I could hear the door being ripped down…_

Then his eyes widened as he saw her sitting outside the room crying.

"…Tohru-san?" He asked. "What happened?"

Tohru sniffled and struggled to pull herself together. "Oh… Kureno."

Kureno frowned. "Are you okay?"

"What… oh I'm fine." _Not._

"You don't look like it," Kureno said.

"No, I don't… probably because I'm really not…" Tohru said softly. "But I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Kureno walked on past, raising his eyebrows at the ripped door.

_No… I don't want to talk about it at all. I don't want to know it ever happened… _Tohru buried her head in her hands. _I'm just… so pathetic, why can't I… pull myself together and why am I giving up? I-I'm not like this!_

Tears fell down and wet the floor.

"Tohru?" Akito's voice called from the room.

"Ah! Akito-san, what is it?" Tohru struggled to hold herself together.

"Come in, please."

Tohru got to her feet and entered the room, trembling. When she went inside she saw Kyo sitting cross-legged in the corner, hair falling over his eyes. Akito was standing at the front, his robes falling down to the floor. He was watching Tohru intently.

"…Kyo." she called softly. It was just that Kyo… like this? It was totally freaking her out.

_What's happening right now? _She wondered, eyes still teary.

Kyo didn't even turn or look at her, "Tohru… I'm sorry…"

"Huh? Kyo-kun?" Tohru panicked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't… protect you!" his outburst totally scared her. His voice was hoarse and wrecked with emotion; as if it was proof that he truly loved her.

Kyo looked down towards the floor.

"Hatori?" Akito's voice was hard.

Hatori entered the room. His eyes widened when he saw Tohru sitting in front of Akito and Kyo sitting away from them.

Tohru's tears fell silently as Akito said, "Hatori, erase this girl's memory."

"Why would they do that?" Machi wondered.

"Because we're total freaks of nature," Yuki smiled. But inside, he wasn't smiling, he was feeling wretched because he knew that Machi might be the next who would have her memories gone.

"…But I don't want to forget about… you," Machi said softly.

"Huh?" Yuki stared at her. _What…_

"I'm sorry…" Machi said, "I…I'm just a bit confused right now,"

"Oh. Okay."

They sat in silence for a while. Yuki said slowly, "You know… not everyone gets their memory erased."

"…really?"

"Tohru Honda… you know her? Well, she's the only person not in the Sohma family who knows about the curse."

"…why her?" Machi asked.

"Because… she…" Yuki turned red. "Actually I'm not so sure about that one," he smiled weakly.

Machi pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I don't want my memories erased…"

"Neither do I."

"Huh?" Machi looked at Yuki.

"I hoped that you wouldn't forget about today." Yuki said.

"I don't get it-"

"Because today I really enjoyed being with you, Machi."

"…?" Machi watched him carefully.

Yuki just smiled.

Machi lowered her eyes. "Yuki… I…"

Yuki blinked. "Yeah, what is it?"

"It's really… strange but I… I don't know… It's new to me but… I think I might have- I think I'm falling in love with..." she trailed off. She looked at Yuki for a split second and their eyes met. He immediately looked away.

"…never mind." She said, sounding isolated.

Yuki found his cheeks burning. _How had this happened? Did she? Could she have… developed feelings… for me?_

"!" Tohru was unable to speak. _No! Why, what happened? Please, Hatori, I don't want my memories erased. _She looked desperately at Kyo who was looking at the floor but she did see that… tears were coming from his eyes. _He really did… love me…_

"Akito!" Hatori admonished him. "What are you thinking?"

Akito glared at Hatori, "You heard what I said!"

Hatori seemed to be ready to argue. "But, Akito, you can't just do this? What about… Kyo? And Shigure and Yuki and…"

"That doesn't matter; the fact is Tohru's memories must be erased immediately!"

Kyo clenched his hands into fists. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the tears. _I really loved you, Tohru… I don't want to lose you! Ever… but right now… I'm so weak… I can't do anything! I can't… I couldn't even protect you! I wanted to be with you for as long as I could because I know I'll never ever meet another person like you… _

Tohru's eyes gushed. _I don't want to lose my memories! Everything that has happened to me since the Sohmas found me and took me into their home… I don't want to forget all those… precious, precious memories…_

"Akito, you can't just do this!" Hatori cried.

"…why?" Akito said, "Didn't I once do this to the girl _you _once loved?"

Hatori froze, as all of this which he had gone through before replayed in his mind. _I don't want to… make them suffer like we once did… I don't want Tohru to become like Kana but… either way… one of us will always suffer… and it might be Kyo. But it's so unfair to do this to Kyo… he's already so…_

"Hatori! What are you waiting for?" Akito yelled.

Hatori's eyes met Tohru's terrified ones. "…I'm sorry, Tohru."

His hand touched Tohru's forehead. Just then Kyo went out of control. He turned around and yelled, "DON'T!"

Kyo ran up to Hatori and pushed him away, so hard that he crashed into the wall. Kyo glared with hatred at Akito then slowly turned to Tohru. Both of them were teary-eyed.

"I… don't ever want to lose you," he said.

Tohru tasted the salty tears on her tongue. "Kyo…" She really wanted to just hug him because she loved him so much. But it could never be.

Machi and Yuki sat in the silence.

Yuki was thinking hard. Why was he so surprised? After all… wasn't he the guy who all the girls in the school loved. But was this just another case like the others… did she love him regardless of the fact she knew he was a rat?

Yuki sighed.

Machi looked at him. "What's wrong…? Yuki?"

Yuki smiled. "No… I'm okay… I'm just very confused here…"

Machi nodded slowly. Then she smiled awkwardly at him. "It's okay… We all are."

Hatori got up. He was weak from the impact. "…Kyo…"

Kyo shouted, looking like a frightened little boy. "NO!!! NO! DON'T TAKE TOHRU AWAY! DON'T… Please… don't…"

Tohru was so stunned she was barely able to speak.

Akito was furious. "YOU TWO-!"

Then Tohru finally found her fighting spirit. Now she had to fight for everything she had… she was battling back her tears as she cried, "Akito! Don't!!! Because I love Kyo! And I don't ever want to forget him… or anything else!! Akito, I don't want to forget _you _either. Because everything that has happened when I met the Sohmas… I don't want to forget Shigure or Yuki or you or Hatori… or Kisa and Momiji and Haru and Kagura… or anyone else… And I especially don't ever want to forget Kyo… I really love him-I don't ever want anyone to take him away! I don't want to lose any of you… or any of my memories! I just…" Now she was racked in tears, sobbing so hard her chest hurt.

Kyo's eyes met Tohru's. "Tohru…"

"…I don't have a lot," Tohru continued, slower and weaker. "Just my friends and…my memories… they really are important, Akito… don't think so lightly about erasing a person's memories because they're important things!"

He was miserable. Kyo said slowly to her, "Tohru… I…"

Tohru knew how he felt. She had never been so scared, frightened, wretched, freaked out... so saddened by just the _thought _that she might forget everything about the Sohmas.

Kyo's eyes were lowered… "…Tohru…"

He leant forward, Tohru's eyes widened as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I don't… want to forget me…" he said to her, "so… please… don't give up."

**Gee… I don't know what to say… I guess it's just so hard that Kyo and Tohru can't hug each other. It's just really sad. Anyway… I guess that's all for the next two weeks. I'm sorry to everyone that will have to wait longer to read the next one! I promise I'll work really hard on the next one! Read and review! **


	7. One more day

**Hi everyone!!! Finally back from the coast, it's so nice to be home!!! Yaayyy! **

**Hi everyone! Hi Saz! Hi Earthterra… um… I'm sorry if I didn't get your name right but you know who you are!! **

**Getting a bit confused lately. This reviewer told me she preferred Tohru/Yuki but she said she liked this Tohru/Kyo and then she said she hated Machi/Yuki and I was like- um… okay, thanks for reading! I'm so confuzzled!!! ARGHHH!! **

**Well, this is chapter seven everybody, sorry for the long wait!! R&R!! Emichii! **

**I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 7: One more day**

"_I don't… want you to forget me… so… please… don't give up."_

Tohru let the tears fall. _I don't want… to be weak anymore. I don't want to always need Kyo here to protect me because… it's like everything he's going through right now…it's all my fault. I-I… I just don't know anymore!_

_I just don't know anymore…_

Kureno stared into the room from the corridor. Hatori watched silently from his painful position, his almost blind eye was suffering the same pain it had felt before…all those years ago… when Kana left him.

_Akito… what happened to make you so against 'love'? _Hatori wondered silently.

Kureno watched the young head of the family walk slowly to Tohru and Kyo.

Akito's bare feet padded silently over the wooden floorboards and stopped in front of them.

"…" He opened his mouth but was unable to say anything.

"…Akito," Kureno started.

Akito looked like he was trying to say something but he couldn't. He wavered on his frail feet. Kureno went up to him and helped him stand.

"Akito-san, why don't you… rest now? It's been… a hard day."

"N-no." Akito said, "I must... must do something about Tohru- and Kyo… I won't let this happen again,"

Hatori spoke up, "Akito…"

He said, "Her memories must be erased, I will not let her go! She… she's ruined us all! Because… you and I know that Kyo never should have met her-"

"Akito-san!" Tohru cried out suddenly. "Please… don't erase my memories! I… I understand your decision but… I'm just not ready yet! I-I'm not asking anything else, just please hear my one request…"

Kyo's face had a question mark on it. "What are you up to?" he asked softly.

"I just want… one more day!" Tohru said, "Then… you can erase my memories-"

"WHAT?!?" Kyo exclaimed.

"-or… do whatever you have to do in this situation," Tohru said, "I just want one more day before I have to say goodbye to Kyo… and Shigure and Yuki… and everyone."

_Is she up to something? _Kureno frowned.

Akito considered this. Then he simply collapsed, Kureno had to struggle to hold him up.

Akito's voice was tired and worn out: "Since I need to think about it myself… Tohru, you have one day. But just one day and that's all."

Kureno carried Akito out of the room and Hatori followed. Hatori avoided their gaze but said, "You two were brave… braver than I was,"

Tohru struggled to control her tears and the mixed emotions she was feeling. Kyo got to his feet slowly. He wiped blood from his mouth and said roughly, "Let's go home."

Yuki watched the leaves float around in the wind. _I wonder if Kyo and Tohru are okay with Akito right now… _

Then his instincts perked up. _Damn that cat… I can feel him coming this way._

Kyo and Tohru came his way.

"Yuki…?" Kyo asked. "Whaddaya doin' here?"

"It's none of your business," Yuki said.

They both paused and looked at Tohru. She was standing silently, staring at the ground. Right now all her feelings and emotions were all mixed up.

"Honda-san? Is something wrong?" Yuki asked, alarmed.

"Wh-what? No, nothing's wrong! Of course not!" Tohru said quickly.

Kyo glared at Yuki. "It was… Akito."

Yuki tensed.

They had all forgotten/ not noticed that Machi was still sitting quietly besides Yuki because she was just one of those melt-into-the-background people. But she was listening quite intently.

"…One more day… Honda-san, are you up to something?"

Tohru said slowly, "No, not really but… you guys and all of the Sohmas… I'm so happy to have met you all so I really didn't ever want to forget anyone of you. It's so hard to… pull myself together right now, so… I guess I wanted one day to figure everything out and just… one last day with you all," Tohru could feel the old stubborn tears coming back now.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelped at the same time Yuki cried, "Miss Honda!"

"Don't cry, okay?" Kyo said through gritted teeth.

Just then, Yuki remembered the girl that was still sitting next to him. "Ah! Machi!"

Tohru and Kyo's heads turned to see the other girl.

There was a moment's silence.

"Machi… I'm sorry for ignoring you," Yuki said calmly.

"Yeah, Yun-yun, I'm pretty shocked myself!" A voice added.

"ARGH!" Kyo freaked out. "It's that freak who randomly came up to me and apologized for something or other."

Kakeru gave Tohru a charming smile. "Hi everyone."

"…Kakeru," Yuki addressed him.

"Hi Yun-yun! I hope you enjoyed your little date with my sister!" Kakeru said cheerfully.

"Date?" Tohru and Kyo repeated.

Yuki looked really angry. Machi looked really blank.

Kakeru started walking briskly away. "Well… Yuki, I'll see you some other-"

"Come back here!" Yuki ran after the annoying vice-president and Machi wandered after them.

Tohru and Kyo walked back silently to Shigure's house.

Kyo was so deep in thought that even his cat senses didn't help him avoid walking into a tree.

"Ah! Kyo!" Tohru panicked. "Are you all right?"

Kyo didn't make any effort to get up from his slumped over position on the ground. "I would ask you the same thing." His eyes met Tohru's. "Are you… truly all right? Because… all along everything that ever happened to you… you always managed to get through it still smiling and laughing and happy but… this time… are you really okay? Aren't you distressed…? I-I…"

Tohru stared at him.

He continued, even as cold rain started falling and it made them soaking wet. "You always act strong and you really are but everyone will one day break and I can see that… you're breaking, Tohru…"

_You're breaking, Tohru…_

Tohru gazed at him. "Can you really… see that?"

"Eh?"

"You said that I was breaking… but I've always hidden my true feelings from everyone, why are you the only one who can tell?"

Kyo finally looked up. "How am I supposed to know?"

He couldn't see Tohru's eyes or her expression because her fringe was falling over her eyes and the rain kept falling down harder and harder. The sky readily got darker and the air got colder.

Tohru sat down on the ground next to Kyo, even though the ground was wet and yucky.

Kyo could barely keep his eyelids open. _Urgh… rainy days… they make me so sleepy…_

He did, however manage to keep himself awake to hear Tohru's next words.

"Kyo… Thankyou,"

"Huh?" Kyo cried, "What on earth are you saying now?"

Tohru said, "I just wanted to say thanks that you tried so hard to protect me and everything…"

Kyo's face burned. He said nothing.

Her voice was earnest and she meant everything, "…even if I forget everything about you, Kyo-kun, I'm never going to regret that I met you… and I fell in love with you…"

"HAAHH!" Kyo yelped. _Why's she getting all sentimental NOW?_

But he said softly, "I… I'll always love you…Tohru."

All he heard now was the sound of the rain and all he could see was darkness but he really wanted to just stare at the insides of his eyelids… he was so tired…

Tohru didn't answer.

"Huh?" Kyo looked at her. She was fast asleep.

_Wha-? I said all that and she's asleep?!? _But Kyo couldn't help a small smile.

"High school girls, high school girls," an extremely familiar voice, "Sheesh… it's really pouring down…"

Shigure stared at Tohru and Kyo who were leaning against the tree, sitting in the rain.

"Well…" Shigure said, "What's this? Did you forget your key?"

"Huh?" Kyo struggled to open his eyes. "…oh it's you,"

Shigure stared with wide eyes at him and Tohru. "Don't just sit there getting all soaked in the rain- it's so… unhygienic!"

Tohru said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I fell asleep back there," she rubbed her eyes.

Kyo dried his hair with a towel, "Yeah. Whatever."

They sat in silence for a coupla minutes.

Then Yuki entered the house, and closed his umbrella. (He had an umbrella? I don't remember that?)

"Good grief, that Kakeru…" he muttered to himself.

He glanced at Tohru and Kyo. "Stupid cat, you should've brought an umbrella."

Kyo glared at Yuki. "So what if I didn't bring an umbrella?"

"Look, you got Miss Honda all wet!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"No, please, it wasn't his fault at all!" Tohru cried.

But as the two of them bickered on, Tohru couldn't deny the warm feeling in her chest.

_This is my home… and my family… I don't want to forget them… _

…_One more day… _

Tohru buried her face in her hands. _The end… is coming…_

**Thankyou for reading everybody! Don't forget to review!! Oh and I know that was a weird ending for the chappie but it's true… the end is coming… ooh, angst…**


	8. Precious, precious time

**Hiya everyone! Emichii here with this Fruits Basket Tohru/Kyo fanfic I like to call Shouldn't Love you anymore!! Thankyou so much for all the reviews everybody! It always makes me really happy!! so keep them coming in! Well, here's the 8th chapter… the end is coming? Oh yeah, that is sooo true! I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**Chapter 8: Precious, precious time**

When Hatsuharu entered the Sohma estate that evening, he was shocked at the deathly quiet that there was. Of course, it had always been quiet there but this time the silence screamed out at him.

"…Momiji," he looked at the German-Japanese boy.

He looked up from his lollipop. "Oh! Hatsuharu! Guten Abend!"

"Good evening to you too, Momiji." said Haru. He glanced around the empty hallways. "Why's it so quiet in here today?"

Momiji's voice dropped to a whisper. "Akito said that he's gonna erase Tohru's memories."

"What?"

"He would've already done it by now but Kyo got out of control and pushed Hari away so…"

"What's happening now?" Haru was sincerely worried.

"Tohru asked Akito for one more day and Akito said that he needed some time to decide what to do about the situation so now there's just one more day…"

Haru sighed loudly. "…one more day, huh?"

"Ja, that's right," Momiji said. "But I don't get it. What does it mean?"

"…so… you asked Akito for one more day." Shigure asked. He kept his normal laid-back, not-serious behavior but he was actually more serious than he had ever been.

"Yes."

"And he gave it to you?"

Yes."

Shigure sighed. "Ah, now you see all the troubles love and romance bring to poor people like you…"

"What's that s'pposed to mean?" demanded Kyo.

Yuki glared at Shigure. "Don't be a hypocrite, Shigure. You're the one who writes romance novels in the first place."

Tohru watched all the going-ons. She felt like she should be smiling goofily like she would usually do in these situations but now she just felt so, so confused.

She caught Kyo's eye then and they held each other's gaze for a while and then he turned away swiftly. Tohru stood up stiffly. "I… I'm going to bed. I really am tired."

Shigure nodded. "That's right. You should take a long rest."

Tohru turned and sleepily plodded up the stairs to her room. She didn't hear Shigure's final words: "After all, tomorrow is your last day."

Kyo perked up. _Last day… _

He bristled, stood up suddenly and left out the door, ignoring the questioning glance from Shigure. When he got outside he clambered up onto the roof and sat there in the cool night air just whiling away the time and watching the sky get darker. It was weird taking pleasure in sitting on a roof and just wasting time but it was Kyo's favourite activity.

And though normally, he liked his own space right now he wouldn't mind if Tohru just came and joined him.

_Huh… last day. What's that supposed to mean anyway. I mean, I get the part that tomorrow is the last day that everything will be 'normal' but then what happens? Is she really so willing to let her memories go? _

Kyo frowned. _Besides, what happens after that? Will she go back to live with her grandpa… hey, won't they ask questions about why she came back? And what if Uotani and Hanajima ask about it as well? _

Kyo shook his head hard. Sheesh, this stuff was too complex for him. There wasn't anything he was certain about anymore. It was already as if they were standing on ground that was about to break, and any minute now, it would collapse and he didn't know where they'd all end up.

_One last day… and after that, what happens? _

_So many memories. Beautiful, beautiful memories. _Tohru didn't want to lose them. No matter what it cost. She had already lost so much and right now the only thing she had was her memories and herself. And she never wanted to forget Kyo. Or the Sohma family or the Zodiac. Everything that had happened. Now she understood what they meant by how little time there was.

It was so precious. That time here with her 'family'. And she couldn't even imagine what might happen afterwards.

So many people that she had met. She didn't want to say goodbye to them.

Enigmatic Shigure… and Prince Yuki, White Haru and Black Haru… Kisa… cheerful Momiji and shy Ritsu. Hiro and Kagura and Rin… Hatori and Kureno… and Kyo. She never wanted to forget them.

As she closed her eyelids and slept, Kyo entered the house. He went up the stairs silently and went to his room. He saw that Tohru's door was wide open, as was her window.

He sighed, _gosh, she's stupid, _and he went inside to close to window. Just as he was leaving, he paused and looked back and Tohru.

He went closer. _I never wanted it to end this way… I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything… _Kyo kissed the sleeping Tohru gently on the lips. _I'm sorry, Tohru._

**Mwahahahahaha!! That's this week's chappie, people!! I actually have no idea what's gonna happen next but I do know that Yuki and Akito have a very 'explosive' conversation… oohh… stay tuned for next week's chapter… Crap, that is SO corny!! R&R!!**


	9. Yuki's explosive battle

**Hiya everybody!!! I'm sorry for not warning you earlier but this chapter will be out a bit later because our house is getting renovated, therefore, they're going to be pulling out the computer any second now!! ARGHH!! Okay, so. THANKYOU SO MUCH for all your reviews! Every week I can see reviews from the same people over and over again and that makes me really happy! and every week there are new readers and that's just awesome!! _Hey, emichii, stop the small talk and start already!! _Okay, okay! I don't own Fruits Basket but I sure wish I did! **

**Don't forget to review!!**

**Chapter 9: Yuki's explosive battle**

_Sheesh, I just don't get it. What is with Akito anyway? _Yuki thought as he sat under the kotatsu. It was early morning now. The early morning of Tohru's 'last day'.

He looked up as Kyo walked in from the front door. He'd been sleeping on the roof again. For some reason, these days they just ignored each other; neither of them could be bothered to start a fight.

Kyo and Yuki glanced at each other, but said nothing. Kyo just went straight to the fridge.

Shigure wandered into the kitchen a little bit after that. He yawned. "Wow, what's this? Everyone's woken up early? To spend as much time as possible with Tohru, yes?"

Kyo scowled. "Whaddaya talkin' about? I always get up at this time!"

Yuki said nothing. Maybe it was all the events of the past few days finally catching up with him. After all, he had discovered that Machi harbored feelings for him, and then she accidentally saw his rat form and then the huge dilemma about Tohru and Akito's decision.

_What would Akito do? This is the day when he will make his decision. _Yuki grimaced as the phone rang. For some reason, he just felt as if it would be Akito. And he was right.

Yuki tried to look occupied but Kyo's head was still in the fridge and Shigure was looking around for his newspaper.

_Why do I have to answer the phone? _Yuki grumbled but picked up the phone.

"Hello, Yuki."

Yuki's blood ran cold. But not as cold as Akito's voice, that even through the phone seemed to have a mysterious deadly aura.

"Akito?" Yuki cried. "Why are you calling-"

"Quiet. I'm going to tell you right now."

"Are you calling to talk to Tohru because-"

"No," Akito said. "I'm calling to talk to you."

Tohru sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes. The sunlight streaming in from the window didn't match her mood today, even though it was a nice cool yet sunny day. No matter how hard she tried to put it behind her so that she could enjoy this 'last day', it still remained the last day and she couldn't forget it. And everything that would change the next day horrified her.

She put the cover back over her head so that she peeked out from it as if she were some kind of ghost.

_It's a scary feeling. That everything so close to me is going to change… and all the memories I have will just disappear. I… I don't want to lose my memories. _

Though she tried her hardest to be strong, the tears just fell. They fell onto the sheets and left wet marks.

"Tohru?" Kyo went into the room. He was feeling embarassed about what he did yesterday.

Tohru peeked at Kyo from the covers drapped over her. "…Good morning," she said, brightening up her voice.

Kyo paused. "You're acting cheerful again, aren't you?"

Tohru considered this. "Why do you always know when I'm trying to act strong?"

"You know you don't have to hide your true feelings all the time. If… you want to cry then let yourself cry…" Kyo said slowly.

"…But I wasn't crying," said Tohru.

"There are tear marks on the sheet. I don't think wetting the bed looks like that."

So Tohru let herself cry.

And the morning of her last day started off with tears.

Yuki headed to the Sohma estate with a heavy heart, dreading what could be coming. He remembered every word Akito said in their phone conversation.

"_I'm calling to talk to you."_

"_Wh-what?" Yuki was surprised with horror._

"_Listen. I want to you to come to the Sohma house this morning immediately. Some very important matters came up and I wish to discuss this with you now."_

"_A-Akito?!?" _

"_We will talk more when you arrive."_

Then the phone hung up leaving just the 'beep beep beep' sound echoing in Yuki's ear.

_What very important matters is he talking about? _Yuki frowned as he walked briskly to the Sohma family estate.

When Tohru pulled herself together and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone, Yuki was nowhere to be found.

"…Where's Yuki?" She asked Shigure.

"He went out this morning. He got a phone call and rushed out."

"A phone call?" repeated Tohru. "From who?"

Shigure shrugged and grinned. "I don't know but I bet you that it's his new girlfriend Machi! And he's such a naughty boy rushing out without telling us first, in fact he-"

"Sh-Shigure! I don't think we… we should assume things like that- I-I mean he hasn't told us- or anything!!"

Shigure smiled. "I know, I was just guessing… even though I'm _really _sure that I'm right!"

Tohru grew more serious as Shigure's tone went sober. "Well, Tohru, what are you going to do today? Every bit of time is important so what have you got planned?"

Tohru said slowly, "I was going to invite Kyo and Yuki to play badminton with Hana and Uo and me… but Yuki's not here. Oh, and I was also gonna ask Haru and Momiji."

"Badminton?" Shigure's eyebrows creased.

"Oh! Yeah, that's right," Tohru beamed. "We had heaps of fun playing together at school, even thought Kyo and Uo were really competitive."

Shigure smiled. "Looks like you'll have a lot of fun today too."

"Thanks… but I wonder where Yuki went." Tohru frowned.

When Yuki entered the building the first thing he saw was Akito. He wasn't even able to get a word out when Akito said:

"Miss Kuragi. What about her?"

Yuki's eyes widened in shock. "Machi…? What do you want with her?"

Akito said calmly, "I couldn't help noticing how you totally freaked out when I said her name, _Yuki_."

"How do you know about Machi?" Yuki asked furiously.

"Just as I suspected, there is something going on with Miss Kuragi, isn't there?"

Yuki struggled as his face flamed red. "She's the treasurer of the Student Council. Have you got a problem with that?"

Akito nodded knowingly. "Yuki… what's got you so worked up? Look, you haven't even taken off your shoes yet… Come on, take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"I don't want anything to drink. I-"

"Come, come, Yuki. Don't be shy." Akito grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged him away.

Yuki stared at the floorboards. Akito watched him with a steady gaze, never lifting his gaze from Yuki's face.

"So you've been spending a lot of time with this girl, haven't you?"

"So what if I have?"

"That's not the point. The point is that she found out about the curse, didn't she?"

Yuki's blood froze.

Akito continued. "And you know what we do to people who know about things they shouldn't know about."

"Don't erase Machi's memories." Yuki's voice was tense and scared. It was a voice that even scared himself. Why was he so worried about her losing her memories of him? I mean, he was the one that got freaked out when he discovered she had feelings for him. And he knew that it was probably better that they had never met but he never wanted her to forget him.

Just like Kyo was so against Tohru losing her memories.

_Wait._ Yuki's eyes widened. _It can't be possible!! If… Kyo didn't want Tohru's memories erased because he loved her; did that mean that Yuki himself… happened to have feelings for Machi? _

It was really freaking Yuki out now. He was in over his head.

"…" Akito considered what Yuki said. "There's nothing to be gained from falling in love with someone. You're stupid for even looking at that girl."

"I haven't fallen in love with her!" Yuki shouted. "Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Hmph," Akito's cool gaze shifted from Yuki to the wall where the window was. "…do you happen to remember what happened to Rin in this room here?"

Yuki stared wide-eyed at the head of the family. "What are you getting at?"

Akito sighed. "Slow, aren't you, Yuki? Rin, the girl cursed by the spirit of the horse? She and Haru thought it'd be okay to 'be together'. But they were wrong. Boy, they were so wrong."

Yuki glared at Akito. "Haru and Rin are both members of the Zodiac. Why were you against them loving each other?"

Akito shrugged. "Love brings nothing but trouble to members of the Zodiac."

Yuki was still really angry because his hackles were up. "You keep going on and on about how people outside of the Sohma family can't possibly 'love' a member of the Zodiac. You keep saying that their memories must be erased. You go on about how no-one could ever love any of us Zodiac but you were wrong all along. There are people out there, outside from our isolated world that love us… Even 'love' between members of the Zodiac is forbidden… why are you so against it? What happened to you to make you like this?"

Yuki was getting so emotional about it that tears were in his eyes. _Every one of us suffers from Akito… Hatori and Kana, Haru and Rin, Hiro and Kisa, Kyo and Tohru… and me too, I guess. _

"… I'll tell you why no Zodiac member should ever fall in 'love'. It's because you know what happens. Think about Hatori and Kana first. It was all Kana's fault that he ever fell in love with her. And because of Kana, think about Hatori now. Blind in one of his eyes, so cold and isolated from everyone else. That was Kana's fault. And Kana, she could just walk away from it all, barely blinking an eye."

"That's because you made Hari erase Kana's memory!!" Yuki shouted.

"It was his own choice!" Akito cried. "It was his own choice and his own decision. So that's why he did it and that's why she's gone now."

"Don't make up excuses! You know that you persuaded him to do it! I know all about it! I know that you told him to erase her memories. You said that it was the fact Kana ever loved Hatori that made Kana so depressed. You were the one that made Hatori blind in that eye! You were the one that hit him so hard that Kana was horrified!"

Yuki was in a fury, even though most of what he was saying was none of his business, but he said it anyway.

Yuki continued, voice slowing down as if it were painful to speak. "You… were the one… who ruined Hatori's life."

**I told you it would be explosive, didn't I? There you have it! But oh no… there'll be more to come! By the way, I'm finishing this chapter at 8:45 this morning. And it's Saturday already. Gosh, I wrote this chapter so close to the deadline just so you could all read it. Not my fault our house is getting renovated!!! Well, then, read and review! Hope you liked it! **


	10. Such Love

**Eh heh heh heh… thanks for all your reviews everybody!! lotsa people are saying GO YUKI! GO YUKI!! I agree! But the problem is I don't know what Akito's reaction's gonna be!! ARGH!!! I don't know how he's gonna act!! I don't know!! ARGHHH!!! Well then, my faithful readers, just stick with me and I'll squeeze something outta my puny brain. Don't own Fruits Basket. Read and review!! **

**Chapter 10: Such love**

"…you know a lot, Yuki."

Yuki glared daggers at Akito. "I know that you ruined the lives of the members of the Zodiac!"

_Ruined…_

_Their lives, Akito…_

_AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!_

Akito was unfazed. "…If you say that I ruined Hatori's life then how come Hatori has never EVER voiced his own opinion? How come he's never fought back? Why is that, Yuki?"

Yuki's fists were clenched so tight, they were all sweaty.

"…you know that very well, Akito," Yuki looked up at him, "because it is our curse! We're not able to fight back against the head of the family!!"

Akito smirked. "Oh… really? Then why is it, that you are fighting back against me _right now_?"

"Ohhh… where's Yuki? Where's Yuki?" Momiji looked around, excitedly. "How come Yuki isn't here?"

Tohru looked apologetical. "Yuki went somewhere, I-I'm not sure where."

Hana blinked. "Why do I have a feeling Sohma is in trouble?"

Tohru looked panicked. "WHAT?"

Uo smiled. "Ah, Hana, it's probably nothing."

"Well, then, should we get going?" Hana said.

Kyo, Hana, Uo, Momiji, Haru, Kisa and Hiro were all in the living room with Tohru, swinging badminton bats carelessly.

Tohru looked worried. "I don't know… I really wanted Sohma-kun to come with us."

Haru grinned. "Don't worry 'bout it. Yuki will turn up later."

Tohru forgot all her troubles and problems then. She punched her fist in the air. "Okay, let's go, everyone!"

Everyone else cheered.

Tohru and Kyo's eyes met. He grinned.

Tohru smiled. _I mean, with all my friends here, it doesn't matter anymore what might happen the next day! _

Haru and Hana stared at each other.

Black Haru: _Damn!! Why do we have to play doubles?? _

Hana: _The Sohmas have such exquisite electric waves._

Everyone had divided into pairs for two double games. Haru, under some strange coincidence had ended up with Hana.

Black Haru: _Why do I get to be stuck with Miss Goth girl? _

stare

"Uhh… guys?" Tohru said, with a sweat drop on her face. "We're starting now."

Haru grinned. "Okay."

Black Haru: _Is she some kinda emo? _

White Haru: _Shut up! Let's play! _

Yuki and Akito stood facing each other.

"…you see why 'love' is forbidden here? Because when a Sohma loves someone, they start fighting back! And because of all this 'love' the Zodiacs have strayed away. Everyone one of them… has gone. And it's that girl Tohru's fault!" Akito grew angrier and his tone of voice got louder and more evil. "That's why the faster we erase her memory the better!"

"Why drag Machi into this, then?" Yuki cried.

"Miss Kuragi? Why her, you ask?" Akito demanded. "Because if another girl learns about the Zodiac, more trouble will come. Tell you what, Yuki; she will not get away like Tohru did. Both of them will have their memory erased as fast as possible."

Yuki felt pain in his heart. _Why does it hurt? _He asked himself. _Could I have possibly fallen for Machi? _He shook his head hard unbelievably. _No! It's impossible! _

Akito watched Yuki knowingly. "You see now. Even yourself, has been brainwashed by this girl."

"…you can't do this, Akito!" Yuki yelled. "I-I won't let you!"

Akito's eyes widened. Then, just as all the other Zodiacs feared, he became violent. Akito reached out and grabbed Yuki by the collar.

"You won't let me, huh? I am God here! Everyone listens to what I say! And if those two girls will lose their memories by tomorrow, that's what's gonna happen!" Akito screamed.

Yuki felt his heart throb then.

_Pain…_

_It hurts…_

_Really bad…_

"…Dammit! I didn't know you and Hanajima would make such a good team!" Kyo grumbled, as he threw his badminton racket on the ground.

Tohru beamed. "You and Haru were great, Hana-chan."

Everyone was sprawled along the courts, tired and sweaty.

"…Tohru," Momiji tugged at Tohru's sleeve. "…but what will happen to you tomorrow?"

Hana looked up, electric waves tingling.

"Uh…ano…" Tohru struggled to keep a straight face. She smiled gently at Momiji. "Let's… not worry about that for now. Because I'm so happy to have met all of you. So… let's just all enjoy today, okay?"

"Okay, Tohru!' Momiji cried.

Haru and Hana stared at each other.

"Thankyou," said Hana. "That was a great game."

Black Haru: _Okay, I'll admit it, you were good back there. Too bad she couldn't be a bit cuter-_

White Haru: _SHUT THE HELL UP!_

"?" Hana wondered why Haru wasn't saying anything.

Haru grinned. "You played well."

Hana's eyes widened. Then she smiled shyly. "You too. I look forward to seeing you again sometime, Hatsuharu."

"Er…" Tohru sweat-dropped.

Hana smiled at Tohru. "What's wrong, Tohru?"

"N-nothing!" she cried.

Hatsuharu looked at the racquet in his hand. He slightly turned red.

White Haru: _Uh… I think I might be seriously crushing on-_

Black Haru: _ARE YOU CRAZY!?!? _

Yuki had fought back so hard. To protect Machi, even though he still refused to believe what feelings he might have developed for her.

"_I hoped that you wouldn't forget about today." Did I really say that? _Yuki thought. _Why did I even care? I mean, if she forgot about the curse and what happened that day, why should it matter? _

"_Because today I really enjoyed being with you, Machi." _Yuki felt his face turn red. _Why did I say something like that? Has this big 'princely' mess gone to my head?? _

So confused, Yuki was, that he bent his head forward, staring at the floor. And then his body went heavy and limp.

Akito pulled Yuki's collar up higher so that their faces met.

"Tomorrow." he said.

"…Tomorrow?" Yuki asked from his painful position.

Akito stared solemnly at him.

"Tomorrow… you and Kyo will bring Miss Kuragi and Tohru here."

Yuki stared wide-eyed at him. "No…"

Akito leered at him. "I look forward to seeing you all."

**Something's goin' on between Haru and Hana!! grins I mean, it's sweet that Haru cares for Rin so much but one of my favourite couplings are Haru/Hana so I guess I kinda couldn't help myself… but not to worry, Haru/Hana parts won't be back, because the plot is getting too serious now for sub-plots. I guess the badminton part kinda lightened the mood but then I darkened it again with Yuki and Akito's argument. **

**So, see you all next week with chapter 11! Read and review!! **


	11. The Last time I'll be with you

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket or anything. **

**Wow! We're already up to chapter 11! Awesome! Thankyou for all your reviews, everybody! And the plot is getting more serious so I'll have to stop talking about random things and start writing… I can already hear your voices in my head. _Shut up about that stuff! Stop talking and give us some action!! Hurry up and write! _Okay, okay, I'm on it!! This is chapter 11! Read and review! **

**Chapter 11: The last time I'll be with you **

When Tohru woke up the next morning, the weather looked horrible.

_Gee, the weather looks really bad today, _she thought.

When she ran downstairs to make breakfast for everyone, Shigure was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Shigure?" she asked Kyo and Yuki.

Yuki looked up at her and smiled a small smile. Kyo didn't look up at her just stared at the table.

"Honda-san… good morning." Yuki greeted her.

"Good morning to you too," Tohru smiled. She looked over at Kyo. "…Kyo-kun?"

Yuki looked at his enemy, "Don't worry about him. There are… more important things to worry about-"

"-like how long are you gonna wait before making breakfast?!" Kyo cried.

Kyo shoved food down his throat so fast that Tohru constantly worried he was gonna choke.

"Kyo-kun, stop eating so fast!" Tohru cried.

Yuki ignored Kyo but was straightforward with her. "Miss Honda, Akito wants to see us and Machi and Kyo today."

"Eh? Kuragi-san?" Tohru looked blank.

"…yes, her. After all, isn't today the day, your memory will be erased-"

Tohru's face fell faster than ever.

"SH-SHUT UP, YUKI!" Kyo yelled, "Can't you see you're making Tohru sad?"

Yuki and Kyo glared at each other.

"N-no," Tohru stuttered. "I'll be fine."

Kyo watched Tohru carefully.

"I'll see Akito today… after all, I promised him, didn't I?"

"Kuragi residence."

"Err… can I talk to Machi, please?" Yuki said slowly.

"Machi! Phone for you!" The voice in the phone shouted.

Yuki waited with the phone at his ear. He could see Tohru and Kyo at the table. They were seated across each other, both staring at the table blankly as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, and-

"Hello?" Machi's voice rang in the phone.

"Ah! Uh- This is Yuki-"

"…Yuki… why are you calling?"

"…" Yuki stared at the wall. He didn't know how hard it would be to tell her the news. "Er… Machi, remember when I said that when people outside of the Zodiac find out about the curse, their memory gets erased? Well, I-"

"Yuki, what do you mean?"

Yuki felt himself falling as he spoke the horrible words into the phone. "Akito wants your memories erased."

When there was no answer on the phone, Yuki continued in a shaky voice. "So, uhh… do you mind coming over to my place? Because the head of the Sohmas wants to see you and… Tohru this morning."

Machi still said nothing.

Yuki tightened his hand into a fist. "I'm… sorry, Machi."

Finally she said something. "I'll come over."

"…Thanks,"

"See you then,"

"Yeah."

They hung up.

Yuki dropped the phone back in the holder and leant against the wall. _I guess… this means I'll have to say goodbye to her very soon… _

Tohru and Kyo sat across from each other, staring at the most interesting table they had ever seen.

"…Kyo-kun?" Tohru said, while still looking intently at the table.

"Yeah, what?"

Tohru started getting teary-eyed. She jumped up and flung her arms around Kyo. "I don't want to lose my memories…"

"Hey! What the?" Kyo pushed away Tohru's arms. "Don't hug me!"

Tohru's tears fell silently as she stared at the orange-haired boy. "I'm sorry, Kyo,"

"Hmph,"

They sat in silence for a while. Then Kyo said slowly, "I'm sorry, too, Tohru. I'm… sorry I couldn't protect you. And that I couldn't do anything to stop you getting your memories erased."

**Emichii: What? You're just giving up now? What's with that?**

"…But maybe it's really time I have to lose my memories." Tohru said sadly. "I've… already gotten away with it for a long time."

Kyo watched Tohru affectionately.

It was peaceful for a few minutes, but inside, he was battling hard. _I never wanted to lose Tohru… I mean, for once, I actually loved someone and she felt the same… I… and I can't do anything! _

He looked over at Yuki, who was leaning on the wall, staring at the phone at his hands.

_For once… _Kyo thought, _I know exactly how Yuki feels…_

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah! I'll get it!" Tohru jumped up and ran to the door. She opened it and stared at the girl on the doorstep.

"…Kuragi-san…" Tohru murmured.

Machi stared at Tohru. "…Honda-san… Is Yuki here?"

"Yup, he's here." Tohru said.

Yuki put down the phone. He headed to the door, closely followed by Kyo.

"…Machi, you came." he said.

"Yes," she answered.

Tohru looked at Yuki. "So… I guess we have to go now."

"Yeah."

So Tohru, Kyo, Machi and Yuki left the house.

Shigure watched the four of them from his room.

_I guess that the time has finally come for all of them. _

Kyo and Tohru and Yuki and Machi were heading to the Sohma estate. And who knew what might happen?

Tohru had come to dread the Sohma estate now. After everything that had happened in this place… It was freaking her out. She didn't want to lose her memories… everything so precious to her, forever locked up in her memories, or so she thought.

Machi had never been to the estate before. But it had a creepy feeling and it was so quiet. It was hard to think about why she was here. She had found out Yuki's secret and now she was going to have to forget everything.

Kyo walked briskly a few steps ahead of Tohru. He knew that it was too good to be true. He knew it would have to end some time. He just needed to try and fight for everything. He didn't want to let Tohru get hurt. They had to be brave. Kyo looked back at Tohru.

"C'mon, hurry up! How slow are you?" He held out his hand. "Let's go,"

Tohru's eyes widened. She grabbed Kyo's hand.

"Yes… let's go."

Yuki kept looking at every thing around him except for Machi, who was walking quietly next to him. _I can't even look at her. _It seemed really stupid now, maybe all along; the idea that she might've even liked him was just some stupid fantasy in his mind. But right now, this feeling for her, while she was walking right beside him, it was incredible. _I… I never want to let go. I don't want her to go._

Kureno met them at the door. When he let them all in, none of them would look at him. After all, this situation was too grave.

They all went into the room where Akito stared at all them with his chilling gaze. He stared at Machi and said in a tone that froze everyone: "Miss Kuragi. If you please…" he motioned to a spot near the front of the room.

"…" Machi looked at Yuki for a split second and the emotion on her face truly stunned Yuki. He couldn't help himself anymore.

As Tohru and Kyo watched in astonishment, Yuki ran up to her, and threw his arms around her and hugged her.

"I'm truly sorry," he said softly.

Machi's eyes were widened. She felt the warmth of Yuki's embrace but then…

There was a big poof noise and colored smoke.

Machi looked at the rat in her hands. "Yuki…"

**Well, that's the end everyone! Read and review! **

**Oh and I wanna say hi to Earthterra and Tohrukun! You guys are the best! **

**Emichii.**


	12. Goodbye Machi and Tohru's sorrow

**Hiya everyone! And once again thankyou for all your support! It makes me so happy! **

**I wonder if anyone here has read A poke-Digi world? It was my very first fanfic and it was hilarious! Heh heh… especially chapter 6! oh gosh… **

**Oh and Tannenbaumbell (so sorry if I got the name wrong…) Haru and Hana are cute together! I'm glad that you're a fan of them because of chapter 10! The fanfic that made me a fan of Haru/Hana was Black and White you all have to read it! It's in my faves!! Well, you're probably all waiting for me to shut up and write so I will! Don't own Fruits Basket! Read and review! **

**Chapter 12: Goodbye, Machi (and Tohru's sorrow)**

Tohru felt Kyo's grip tighten on her hand. She looked up at him, but couldn't see his expression. She lowered her eyes. Yuki and Machi… there were so good together. She knew that all the Prince Yuki Fan club girls loved Yuki to the death but Machi-san… she really was fond of Yuki and Tohru could see that for once, Yuki's emotions were expressed. She never thought she'd see the day when Yuki voluntarily hugged a girl.

Kyo felt anger burning in his veins and deep hatred for the head of the Sohma family. Maybe… maybe he hated Yuki but for once, he really wanted to stand up for the rat because they actually felt the same. Neither of them wanted to lose the one person they really loved.

"Y-Yuki…" Machi murmured. She carried the rat with her to the spot Akito had indicated. She sat slowly and then placed Yuki (rat) on the floor in front of her.

"I'm sorry too…" she said softly.

Akito wasn't at all moved at the two of them. He'd never even met Miss Kuragi before but now that he had seen Yuki hug her despite of his curse, he felt bitter anger to all four of them.

Still, he smirked at Yuki and Machi, and then turned to Kyo and Tohru.

"Don't just stand there in the doorway. Come in. Take a sit." he gestured to the back of the room.

Tohru hadn't felt it before but now she felt herself shaking uncontrollably. She was… scared.

Once again, Kyo gave her hand a squeeze, as if to say, _don't worry, you'll be fine. _Tohru took a deep breath then took her seat in the back of the room with Kyo.

"Miss Kuragi, this is the first time I've ever met you," Akito said, smiling. "I'm so sorry that the reason for our meeting is so miserable."

"…" Machi kept silent.

Akito's tone went higher in volume. "-but no outsider is going to get away with knowing about the Zodiac!"

Machi stiffened. _Why…. this? I had… wanted to spend more time with Sohma-kun… much… more time…_

Just then, as if on cue, Hatori emerged from the doorway. The enigmatic man gazed at everyone in the room. He saw Tohru and Kyo again like last time, but Yuki and this young lady, he had never seen before.

_Yuki too? _He frowned.

"Miss Kuragi?" Akito said, "Meet Hatori. He is the man who will wipe out all your memories of Yuki and the Zodiac."

Machi looked up and acknowledged Hatori.

Hatori felt distressed. _Yuki… he looks so sad. _The rat was sitting in front of Machi, looking at her. Hatori didn't want to do this. He never ever had wanted to erase anyone's memories. But now, before he could no longer argue with the head of the Sohmas, he cried out to Akito, "Akito is there no other way for you to resolve this?"

Akito stared at Hatori coldly. "Erase her memories, Hatori. Do what you do so well."

He then turned to Machi. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Kuragi."

Just as Hatori placed his hand on Machi's forehead reluctantly, the girl gazed down at the rat staring up at her on the floor.

Yuki (rat) watched as Machi's tears fell silently onto the floor. "I'm sorry, Yuki," Machi said, "I… should've told you before…" Yuki couldn't help his own eyes filling up as she uttered the next words.

"…I loved you…"

She fell back onto the floorboards slowly. Yuki's heart broke. Hatori stared at Machi and Yuki, angry that he had done what Akito had said.

_Why… why couldn't I do what I really felt was right? _Hatori stared at his hands. _How could I just… erase someone's precious memories with my own bare-hands? I… I ruined Yuki's life! _

Hatori stepped back stiffly.

Tohru mouth was covered with her hands. What she had witnessed just then… all the pain in Yuki and Machi's actions, she felt it clearer than anything.

_Why…_ she couldn't help crying for them, _why would Akito want to hurt them so much? Why? _

Kyo watched, seemingly emotionlessly. But inside, his feelings were all mixed up, turning somersaults inside of him. All along, he knew that the rat was loved by everyone but Yuki was like him. He still suffered just like he did. Kyo blinked tears threatening to spill. Even Yuki's heart was broken… like his was.

Yuki's tears fell as the poofy smoke stuff exploded all around him. He (human) crouched by Machi's side. Hatori gently placed Yuki's overcoat over Yuki. Yuki couldn't even say anything. Right now, he felt as though a big piece of him was gone.

Akito hadn't forgotten about Tohru and Kyo at all. In fact, both of them had been residing in his mind, bugging him to do something about it.

"Tohru," he said, cheerfully, despite the sad scene he had witnessed along with everyone else.

Tohru bravely stared Akito straight in the eye. "Hai…"

Kyo spoke up, suddenly extremely defiant. "I'm… not letting you take Tohru away from me! You're not going to erase her memories!" he yelled.

Yuki looked over at them. Tohru and Kyo had both stood up. Tohru was looking at Kyo, misty-eyed. "Kyo…"

Kyo was saying angrily, "I'm not letting you go!"

Akito said, "Oh… but Kyo, Tohru promised, didn't she? She promised that provided I gave her one more day, she'd willingly give up her memories."

Kyo's face fell. "I'm… still not letting you erase Tohru's memories!"

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru looked back at Kyo, who was standing, isolated from everybody, staring at the floor beneath his feet.

Tohru had tears in her eyes. "I know… I promised I'd forfeit my memories… but I never wanted… to forget Kyo!" she choked out. "I never wanted to forget anyone… or lose my memories of all the people I love! I-I…"

Kyo was fired up. If Tohru said there was something she didn't want, then what she says goes!

He ran all the way up to Akito and grabbed him by the collar. Angrily, he shouted, "I'm… not gonna let you erase her memories!"

Kureno was suddenly watching from the doorway, "Kyo, let go of Akito at once!" he cried panicked.

Kyo let go of Akito and he fell back onto the floor. Akito picked himself up slowly, putting a hand up to stop Kureno from running into the room and aiding him.

"Kyo…" Akito found his voice. "You are really… against Tohru losing her memories."

Tohru watched wide-eyed as Kyo spoke the next words that meant so much to her.

"I… love Tohru." he said. "And if she doesn't want her memories erased then so be it! I'd… do anything for her."

"'_I'd do anything for her." _

Akito seemed unfazed. He said calmly, "You mean you'd do anything to prevent Tohru losing her memory?"

"Yes."

Akito's lip curled up into a smile. "You mean you'd do whatever I say if it helps Tohru?"

"Yes!" Kyo growled.

"You'd leave the Sohmas and leave isolated in the mountains like before just for her?"

"YES!"

The last word was yelled out so loud the floor vibrated. Tohru looked on, fully taken aback by everything Kyo had done.

Akito smiled. He had won.

"Kyo, I've made up my mind. You can leave the Sohmas forever and go live or train in the mountains like before. Only, it won't be for four months, it will be for the rest of your life. Because the Sohmas are hereby disowning you! You and Tohru will be separated. Her memories will be spared and she'll continue living with Shigure and Yuki but you… you're the cat so you certainly won't mind living isolated… for ever!"

Kyo was breathing hard. He had done everything he could for Tohru. But now he knew he would suffer… maybe Tohru at least, she'd be alright.

_I'm sorry, Tohru, _he thought. _That was all I could do for you… in the end… _

Such a great deal of effort had been put into everything just then, Kyo collapsed onto his knees. _Why… Why me? Why does it have to be me?!? _

…Tohru couldn't say anything. _Ah! _She could feel those familiar tears in her eyes again, blurring her sight. She ran forward to the fallen boy.

_Kyo! Why did you… want to do that… for me? _

There was a huge burden crashing down on her now. Huge sorrow and huge drops of tears ran down her cheeks and onto Kyo, making him all wet.

_Why… did I make Kyo do all that? Why couldn't I stand up for myself? Why would I have done something so horrible…?_

The atmosphere in the room was horribly heavy. Tohru cried her heart out and Yuki (human, fully dressed) just looked at Machi still lying on the floor, refusing to believe she was gone.

Yuki's eyes were still full of tears. _Goodbye, Machi. _

He held her limp body close to him (without hugging her) and yelled out to the sky (well, ceiling actually).

Tears burned his skin but he couldn't stop them flowing.

"MACHIIII!!"

**Uh oh… Machi lost her memories. I'm guessing you guys are all gonna want to murder me now… but not to worry! Everyone gets a happy ending! **

**I'm gonna use this little space here to talk about my fanfiction. Most of you guys are all just reading the fruits basket fanfiction but to tell you the truth my specialty is Digimon. It's a great anime for beginner fanfic writers too! I'm a die-hard taiora fan! **

**And my four-part taiora takari series (consists of I'm still hopeful, Someone just for Kari, and Promise part 1 and 2) was completed at the end of last year! I was so happy, I was literally crying! **

**I'm also gonna take the opportunity to say hi to J, which I'll see tomorrow anyway, since school starts. Wow… starting Year 8… sounds like a big load on my shoulders. After all, she's the one who's read EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY FANFIC!!! WOW!!! Okay, except for the first one ever written, which I never submitted onto because it sucked. **

**Before, I just reread Together Forever which was one of the other angsty romances I wrote last year, except that I made everyone fight and bleed and beat each other up, heh heh… It's so good… after all; it's the most popular fanfic I've written! (Judging by amount of reviews) Of course this fanfic is the most popular out of the three current ones I'm writing. **

**But my taiora takari series was also pretty big, if I bothered adding up all the reviews for every one of the parts. I read my one-shot The day Sora ran away and I'm happy to say, it still has that fresh cool touch on it! Heh heh… **

**Anyway… I guess next chappie may be a lot shorter, what with school starting and all. **

**Well, read and review! **


	13. For Ever

**I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**Hello everybody! This is chapter 13 of this little fanfic I call Shouldn't Love you anymore. Though its not so small anymore, the chapters keep coming. How will this end?!? Don't ask me! I don't know!!! Well, read and review! And thanks for all your support, everyone! **

**Chapter 13: For Ever**

The girl was lying still on the wooden floor. He was on his knees, next to her. Yuki touched her arm gently but she was so cold. Machi wasn't waking up.

"…Yuki," Hatori's voice was quiet and compassionate.

"…Why did you have to… do this?" Yuki stared at Machi.

"She'll wake up soon. Just take her back home and she'll rest up and wake up very quickly."

Yuki rose and spun around to face the doctor.

"Why, Hatori, why?!?" Yuki's voice was bitter and high-pitched. "You didn't answer my question!" He was grabbing Hatori by the collar now and Hatori was staring him straight in the eyes coldly. "You knew it was wrong, yet you still chose to do it! You just _had _to erase Machi's memories! Why… Why would you… have done that…?!"

Yuki's voice got all choked up again. Though Hatori's own emotions were jumbled up inside of him now, he said simply, "I'm sorry."

Hatori grabbed Yuki's hand and withdrew it from his collar.

"Don't fight it, Yuki." He said unemotionally, "all it will do is cause more pain."

Hatori turned on his heel and left, just the sound of his footsteps echoing behind him. Yuki stared unbelievingly at him. _Why… would you… hurt me like that? _

"…Tohru?" Momiji peeked out the window of his room. He had known today was the day Tohru's memories were going to be erased. He hated himself that he had been so scared he couldn't even see her.

But now when he looked out the window, he could see her walking down the path out of the Sohma estate, following a flustered-looking Kyo. And behind them, Yuki and a girl he had never seen before in his arms.

_What happened? _

"Akito did it."

_Huh? _Momiji turned to face the speaker. Hatsuharu was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"He erased her memories." Haru said soberly.

"Tohru?!" Momiji cried.

"…no, not her. The other girl lost her memories."

"Oh." Momiji watched them intently through the window. "…who was the other girl anyway? Why was she here and why did she lose her memories?"

Haru smiled a very sad smile. "Even Yuki fell in love, Momiji."

"Oh." Momiji said.

They watched Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Machi leave.

"What's gonna happen to Tohru, Haru?" Momiji asked.

"Nothing's gonna happen to her. Kyo's taking everything on him. But what happens to Kyo will affect Tohru as well."

"…?"

Haru turned to leave. "Let's just say… it's not something I wanna talk about."

When Machi finally opened her eyes, she found herself leaning against a tree in the front yard of her house.

_Ahh… _she struggled to keep her eyelids from drooping. _Why do I feel like I missed a coupla days? _She widened her eyes. _What a strange place to fall asleep all of a sudden… and what a dream… _

"Machi, you awake?"

The Student Council President was leaning down and watching her intently, smiling in that gentle way as always.

"Ah-! Sohma-san!" Machi exclaimed, her heart beating a little faster as it had always done around Yuki.

Yuki smiled. "You're awake now, right?"

"Uh, yes." Machi struggled to stand up. "But… why am I here? And… what-"

He looked as mysterious as always. "Don't worry about it, Machi. Just go inside and rest. You need it."

"…okay,"

As he walked away, she could hear his voice still talking. "Don't worry about it because… you'll never remember anything at all and… I'll never be able to speak a word to you about it. Ever."

"Tohru!"

Uo and Hana greeted their best friend as she entered the classroom. Tohru looked like she'd either been crying a lot or she hadn't put on her eye make-up properly.

"What's wrong?" Uo asked, sensing something wrong with her best friend.

Hanajima sensed horribly sad vibes in Tohru.

"Sadness. Chaos. Loss. Desolation. Grief. Misery. _Sorrow. _Tohru…" Hana said in a whisper.

Uo glared at Hana. "Stop sounding like a walking thesaurus." She turned back to her friend. "Oh, Tohru."

_I don't want to cry. All I ever do is cry. Even when I try to do something else, all I can do is cry. I DON'T WANT TO- but I-! _

Tears for what seemed to be the hundredth time that week, rose in Tohru's eyes.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan," she choked. "There's something I have to tell you,"

She's not going to tell them about the curse. That wouldn't work out properly. The storyline would be screwed up.

"Tohru…" Hana started.

Uo tried to lighten to mood. "Hey, Tohru, where's that orange-haired cat-boy? He'd be sure to cheer you up. You like him, don't ya?"

Tohru just stiffened at the mention of Kyo.

"That's right. This has everything to do with Kyo-kun."

"Oh Yuki!" As usual, as soon as he stepped into the classroom, he was bombarded with the usual group of admiring girls.

Normally, he'd have the patience to deal with them, but today… no, too much had happened. He still hadn't had enough time to let everything sink in.

"Please leave me alone," he said, as patiently as possible.

"Ohhh, is something wrong, Yuki?" One of the girls said. "Would you like me to _kiss_ it all better?"

Yuki glared at the girl ferociously with his purple eyes. "Leave me alone!"

He walked as fast as possible to his desk and tried his hardest to be invisible to everyone.

"Hmph… what's with Yuki-kun today?" Some of them said.

"Why's he so sad?"

"He's leaving?!? What's wrong with him, is he crazy?" Uo exploded. "He has the sweetest girl in the world in love with him and he's just gonna leave and disappear somewhere for who-knows-how-long!"

"N-no!" Tohru spluttered. "That's not how it is!"

Hana watched her through dark eyes.

"He's being…" Tohru paused, figuring out her choice of words. "He's leaving everything because of me. I'm the one who made the Sohma family disown him… I was the one- He-he's leaving because of me!"

In the silence that followed, all Uo could say was, "What's going… to happen to you?"

"I'm going to continue living with Shigure and Yuki," Tohru said, "but… it will be so painful without Kyo around but… I-I believe I can be strong… I know I can try and live through this, and knowing that Kyo's giving up everything for me, I'm not going to… give it all up- everything's he's done for me… it's hard but… but…"

Tohru's voice trailed off and her words were never finished as her best friends hugged her as fresh tears flooded down her cheeks.

_I never wanted… to let go. I never wanted to say goodbye. And I definitely never wanted to… say it to you. _

Even Shigure couldn't act cheerful as he, Tohru and Yuki stood at the end of the forest around Shigure's home, facing the dull emptiness of nowhere, for their private goodbye to Kyo.

_Why had it come to this? Why did this have to happen? _

Kyo stood alone, facing everyone.

_Is it… time to say goodbye? _

And there she was. The object of his affection. Tohru. She stood across from him, on her face, the saddest expression he had ever seen. It proved that she really cared, that she had really loved the cat, whom everyone else hated. And the fact that she was crying, crying for him, was enough to make him want to break.

"Let's get this… over and done with, shall we?" Shigure said, wiping a small tear from his eyes.

"…thanks," was Kyo's dry comment. "…thanks for letting me stay here with you and thanks for helping me with…" Kyo didn't finish but Shigure knew what he was talking about.

Refer to Someone Unexpected, when Shigure gave Kyo advice when he was struggling with Tohru.

Yuki and Kyo stared at each other. They didn't need to say anything. They could say goodbye in silence. Even though… they had really hated each other, because they did, and because everyone expected the cat and the rat to hate each other, he still… since that day with Akito… Kyo couldn't help admiring Yuki just a little.

Just a little more that he already did. And his respect for Yuki, as Tohru found out, had always been there. Just a little different from everyone else's.

Yuki stared at Kyo.

_We are going through the same thing. _Yuki's thoughts ran true. _For once, we are not as different as night and day… we are the same… _

"Take care, Kyo,"

Then it was Tohru. The girl he loved more than anything in the whole world. More that himself, even. But he had hated himself so the fact that Tohru didn't, was, well, it had blown him away.

"Please…" her voice was quiet, "let's make this… short,"

Tohru had been crying so much now, she had practically run out of tears. And now she stood, close to Kyo, holding his hand so tight.

"Thankyou, Kyo… For everything."

"…" Kyo watched her silently.

She couldn't even look at him anymore.

_Tohru… _

She still held his hand for one last second as she turned away from him. Tears spilled from her eyes, blurring her vision, which was probably for the best since she couldn't even bear to look at him.

_I had really wanted to stay here. I never wanted to… say goodbye. _

Though Tohru's vision was blurry, she saw the same thing as Shigure and Yuki. Kyo's lone figure walking away in to the distance.

_I never wanted to tell anyone… but the truth is… I had really wanted to… stay with you for ever. _

**I think everyone's been crying too much recently… whoops, I just ruined the moment. I'm sorry everyone! I'll go back and add some more spaces for you guys to get over it! **

**Read and review everybody! **

**BTW, the last few italic lines were all Kyo thinking, in case you got confused. **


	14. The Truth about Akito Pt 1

**I don't own anything! Well, not anything important! **

**At the end of the last chapter, my good friend J said that it wasn't fair and that I couldn't end a chapter like that… looked like I did, didn't I? Mwahahaha… it's not called angst for nothing, you know. **

…**I have a really bad cold right now… I've been sniffling all day and I have used up so many tissues, it's really annoying. **

**Well, anyway, here's chapter 14, everybody! And I wanna say hi and thanks to all my readers and reviewers! **

**Chapter 14: The truth about Akito, part 1 **

Shigure sat at the table with his newspaper and his cup of coffee. Yuki sat across from him eating breakfast. And Tohru was smiling goofily as she rushed around the place with a broom.

Shigure gazed at Tohru.

How was it that she… after suffering so much… she had gone through so much more than a normal girl her age, yet she could still smile and be happy? Shigure watched intently.

Tohru had lost both her parents, found out about the Sohma family curse, suffered through the trauma of Kyo's true form _and _now Kyo was gone. How could she just go on like that?

Shigure kept watching but was unable to see through Tohru's mask.

After all, Kyo's the only one who can do that. And Hana, of course. And probably Uo… I guess.

Behind Tohru's ever-smiling happy face, she felt misery. Even the smile on her face felt wobbly today. She tried to fight it, but Kyo's absence screamed at her from everywhere.

"…Honda-san? Are you alright?"

Yuki's soft voice brought her back down to earth.

"Ah! Yeah, I'm fine!" Tohru said quickly. "I guess… I just zoned out, huh?"

Yuki smiled.

_I guess Yuki has gone through a lot too. He lost Machi… just like Hatori lost Kana. Come to think of it, all the members of the Sohma family seem to have gone through such horrible things, and me… I'm just thinking of myself…._

Tohru clutched the broom handle tighter, so that her knuckles started turning white.

_But… is it so wrong to think of myself right now? _

_­_ Tohru thinks way too much, she's too obsessed about everyone else to worry about herself.

"The house feels so empty without Kyo," said Shigure, "It's too quiet without him breaking down the doors and thundering down the stairs."

"Hmph," was Yuki's reply.

Tohru smiled a small smile, but when they weren't looking, she sighed sadly.

_I wonder what Kyo's doing right now… _When she realised she was zoning out again, she quickly shook her head hard to get over it.

"Come on, Honda-san, let's go," Yuki said.

"…Ah! Yeah, let's go." she said.

As Yuki walked through the halls of his school, ignoring the usual whispers of the girls that followed him wherever he went, he noticed Hana and Uo turning around the corner. He barely raised an eyelid as they passed him.

They still didn't know about the curse, he thought, but they know that Tohru's going through a tough time.

_But… Tohru's very different from me. She has her friends to be with her even though she's having a tough time and hopefully she'll make it through this… and she still continues to amaze me since she can still smile like nothing happened. _

_Do I… have any friends I could turn to… or tell them the story behind everything and if I did, would they even be able to comfort me? _

Yuki was so deep in thought he passed the Student Council room.

"…President, why did you walk right past the council room?"

It was a familiar voice. Yuki swivelled around and gave Machi a bright smile. "Sorry about that, I was just so deep in thought,"

Machi blinked and went back inside. Yuki followed her, and he was greeted enthusiastically by the ever-optimistic Kakeru.

"YUN-YUN!! Whassup?!?"

Yuki smiled weakly at the vice-president. "Nothing you need to know about, Kakeru."

Kakeru pouted. "Aw, c'mon, Yun-yun! You can tell me anything!"

Yuki smiled inwardly to himself. _Yeah, right, Kakeru. _But nevertheless, he could feel a small bit of hope coming back into him. Maybe… things would be alright.

Then his gaze met Machi's.

He slumped slightly and turned away. And again, maybe not.

"Tohru! Are ya all right?" Uo studied her friend carefully.

Tohru grinned. "Of course! I'm fine! I've never been better!"

Hana watched her closely. Uo let out a sigh of relief. "Man, I'm glad! I don't want you turning all emo on us."

Hana spoke up quietly. "Tohru… the way you recovered so fast is unbelievable."

Tohru's eyes widened. "…"

"I know you're still sad, Tohru. There's so much sadness and misery emitting from you right now, I can _see _it."

Tohru kept quiet as her gaze lowered. "Hana, I-"

Hana gave Tohru's hand a squeeze. "You always try so hard… just to hide your sorrow and anguish just so other people, like us, aren't concerned about you. You don't want to be a hindrance to anyone so you try your best to smile but Tohru; it keeps getting harder every time."

Tohru stared at the floor more intently as she listened to Hana's words wash over her.

"…you don't have to hide it anymore. If you're sad, it's okay to tell us and cry. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Tohru felt Hana's grip on her hand. Then a hand on her shoulder. Uo added, "Its okay, Tohru, its okay."

She sniffled and hugged them both.

"Thanks."

_It seems that every single member of the Zodiac… has a sad memory or a sad past… _

Which may not really be true, but this is just a fanfic.

_Every one of them has faced something sad or sorrowful… I guess that's just part of the 'curse', huh? _

_But… the head of the Sohmas, the person called Akito… I wonder… just what kind of past might he have faced… and what kind of predicament could have lead him to be just as twisted as he is now? _

Tohru walked through all the trees and forest-like place back home. It was a cool and quiet time right now and while walking home, she could think, and wonder about the many things that were on her mind.

_Ive wondered about this for a while now, but just what kind of person is Akito really like? Is he really the way everyone thinks of him, just a scary dark shadow- someone who makes all the rules… and as Hatori said, no-one can disobey him. _

_What is he really like? _

Tohru slid open the front door and took off her shoes. She walked quietly past the living room to see if Shigure was there. The door to the living room was open a tiny bit, leaving just a small gap to see through. Tohru peeked inside.

Tohru froze.

It was _him_.

He sat across from Shigure, a cold figure, just leaning his head on his hand with his elbow resting on the table. Black hair fell across his forehead and over his eyes. Such a queer, cold person.

She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but it was more than just sheer curiosity. She wanted to know about this person. Tohru was watching them through the gap between the door and the wall.

It wasn't hard to hear what they were saying, being so close to them. And Shigure's words were loud, contrasting with the stiff quiet in the room.

"Would you like to know what your mother is saying about you, Akito?"

Akito said nothing. Tohru peered through the crack and saw that Akito hadn't shifted from his earlier position.

"Akito?" Shigure's voice was questioning.

"I don't want to know anything that woman says," Akito said coldly. "I hate her."

Shigure sighed. "A girl shouldn't hate her mother. That's just wrong."

For Tohru, only the top layers were being removed. Akito obviously wasn't who he seemed to be to everyone else. In fact, he was a she. And it seemed that she had her own troubles too.

_Akito… is a girl. _Tohru thought. _A girl, like me… even though her every move seems so… guy-like to me. And all this time, I thought Akito was male! _

"… Is it so wrong for a girl to hate her mother when her mother hates her too?"

Akito's voice was chilling, but Tohru could tell that Akito's normally smooth voice was a little bit wobbly.

Shigure seemed to consider what Akito had said. "…Ren wants to know how you're going with looking after the Sohma family."

Akito regained her composure. "She's… waiting for me to back down. She wants me to lose but nothing will make me lose to that woman."

"She thinks everyone is going to leave me." Akito continued. "She _wants _me to have everyone gone, she _wants _me to lose… and that's exactly what's happening. All of the Zodiac, even with the bond we had, they are all leaving me… and she was the one who wanted it all to happen."

Tohru was getting a bit confused. But as she thought over what Akito said, she recalled a bit of it. She remembered something Akito had said to her before:

"_It's like… everything's falling apart… It's like they're all gone- all of the Zodiac, everyone one of them… they all drifting away from me,"_

Shigure said sensibly, "But don't you think that everything you've done to the members of the Zodiac will make them stray away from you more? You say that… everyone's gone… and that everyone is leaving you, just like Ren had predicted… but maybe the reason they're doing this is because _you're_ the one who caused it all."

**That's chapter 14 everybody! Read and review! When I was writing that part about Akito's hair, only then did I realise she's quite the typical emo! Funny I'm so slow… Oh, the thing about Akito being a girl, she looks so much like a guy, I guess it's really weird. But Takaya-sensei did say she was a girl so I guess I'm going along with it… If anyone's confused, Akito is actually really a girl in the manga, though in the anime, the anime people decided to leave her as a guy. **

**By the way, I really hate Ren. She's so… urgh!! I just wanna bash her! (Actually there are lots of manga/anime characters I wanna bash) Well, read and review everybody! **


	15. The Truth about Akito Pt 2

**Hi everybody! Thankyou all so much for your reviews! Thanks heaps!! And everyone seems to really want Kyo back cuz we all miss him! He didn't make a single appearance in last week's chapter! **

**Oh and my deepest, sincerest apologies if I update this incredibly late. No-one get angry or hate me because there was a storm recently and our internet is screwed up. Right now I'm writing this and I'm not even sure if I'll be able to update it this Saturday. But… I guess let's all just hope… **

**Oh btw this is the morning after Kyo disappeared. We just went back a coupla hours that's all, to see what happened to Kyo. **

**Well, read and review!! I don't own Fruits Basket! **

**Chapter 15: The Truth about Akito, part 2**

"…_Kyo?" _

The orange-haired boy sat alone on the rocky terrain in the mountainous area. His head was bowed and he hugged his arms around his knees. It was bitter. And it wasn't the cold weather around him that bothered him; in fact his surroundings didn't matter to him at all.

"_Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun…" _

Crap. Now he was hearing her voice in his head. Tohru's voice, soft and sweet. Damn, he missed her. Sure, she was an airhead most of the time- all of the time, but that goofy grin and cute clumsiness made him realise just how much she really meant to him.

"…_even if I forget everything about you, Kyo-kun, I'm never going to regret that I met you… and I fell in love with you…"_

Kyo's gaze fell lower and lower. He traced the pattern of the rocky lines near his feet. Those words…

He didn't know what he was gonna do without her. And he missed her more than anything… because well, he loved her. Then, his thoughts wandered further back, reminiscing of all the little bits of his life he had spent with her.

Like that time his hideous true form was revealed and he saw the terror in her eyes. She had been terrified. And overwhelmed, truly broken down. It was a lot for a girl like her to handle. Kyo remembered repeating the words to himself: _She saw me! She saw me! _Over and over again.

But she still ran out into the storm after him. And Yuki, he went too. Kyo remembered being spastic, he remembered pushing Tohru and Yuki away, even though it hurt him to the core to see that frightened, terrified Tohru.

Then she grabbed Kyo's hideously monstrous arm and hugged it to herself.

"Kyo!" She had cried, "I want us to stay together!"

He had transformed back to human form after that and lost in his emotions; he had hugged her, even though they all knew what would happen.

Kyo stared at his hands. He wanted to hug her right now. It was a difficult thing to face, though there were so many times he had wanted to pull her close and feel her warmth next to him.

_Tohru…_

And Tohru's desperate pleas to Akito when they had their first meeting with him (her).

She had been totally miserable and freaked out. She had been _breaking. _And man, those tears. All those tears running down her cheeks.

Kyo could picture Tohru over and over again with tears streaming down her cheeks. Now that he really thought about it, it was sad that she had to cry so much. And all of it, it was all for him. She really was a girl who would cry for Kyo. And suffer for him.

_And I never wanted her to suffer like that. I didn't ever want to be… the cause of pain for her. I f only… I had been... if only… I could have protected you. I wanted so bad to protect you! I would've given my life… I would… _

Kyo ignored the bird calls in the early morning as well as the warm sunlight streaming across his back, warming him against the cold chill from before. Even though the clouds were parting and a pale yellow sky appeared, all Kyo could feel was deep sorrow.

Even though he fought it like he usually did, he was weak now and even he couldn't help the lone tears filling up his eyes.

_I would… I would die for Tohru. _

Akito coughed. First it was a relatively normal cough but later it got more haggard and taut.

Tohru remembered that Akito was extremely weak. That was why he so rarely left the Sohma estate and Hatori and Kureno always had to be there to make sure she was okay.

Shigure looked concerned. He rose from his seat walked over to Akito. Tohru watched nervously as Shigure calmly placed a palm on the Akito's forehead and said compassionately, "…you're getting a slight fever. Akito, you should be heading back now… you don't want to get sick again. You didn't come here alone, did you?"

"…" She stared at the table.

Shigure smiled a lop-sided smile. "I'll ring Hari. He'll come and pick you up."

The optimistic dog headed for the door. The sliding door made Tohru jump.

Shigure and Tohru's eyes met.

His eyes were widened in shock and Tohru was cowering in fear.

After Hatori had come to pick Akito up, Shigure and Tohru sat opposite each other at the kotatsu. Tohru's head was bowed apologetically, her brown hair falling.

"I'm… sorry. I knew it was wrong but I just had to eavesdrop…"

Shigure smiled weakly. "Yes, but," he said slowly, "Perhaps its better if you learnt the whole truth about Akito. After all, she is the one… who's caused you no end of trouble."

"…" Tohru stared at the interesting table.

"I'm sorry for everything she's caused you,"

"…no." Tohru said softly. "I… now, I guess that Akito has her own story. I'm sure she has her own reasons for everything she's done…" Tohru broke into a small smile, "even though for so long, I always just thought she was a scary guy."

Shigure was smiling, but his voice wasn't. "You see, Tohru, Akito had a hard childhood. And I know it's hard to believe someone like Akito even _had _a childhood but yes, she did. And yes, she was a girl."

Tohru listened intently, letting all of Shigure's words drift over her.

"She was born a girl; to her father Akira- the old head of the Sohmas and Ren- her mother. Everyone was happy that she was born, because now Akira had a heir and there would be a new head of the Sohmas, but her mother was jealous of her daughter.

"I know it seems a bit odd for a mother to be so jealous of her daughter but it was probably because of all the attention and love Akito's father gave her. Ren became so angry and bitter, she demanded that Akito be raised up as a girl, she said because it would be hard for a girl to rule the Sohmas.

"So Akito was raised up as a boy, but also as a spoilt kid because of all the attention everyone gave her. And Ren just became as resentful as ever."

Tohru was focusing on the story but she was full of curiosity for Akito's mother Ren. She wondered why Ren was so… odd. But she also felt new understanding and sympathy for the head of the Sohmas, even though Shigure hadn't told her the whole story yet.

"It's important… for a kid that their parent of the same gender is close by and loves them a lot. But for Akito, though her dad and all the servants treasured and loved her, it was a mother's love she needed the most. But all Ren could feel for her daughter was hate. And the saddest thing was, all the servants only ever treated her that well because she was the new leader of the Sohmas- she was a 'special' child. But the only thing 'special' about it was the sad childhood she had.

"Maybe soon she came to realise that no-one really truly loved her and she knew her mother hated her and her father made her believe that she was 'god' to everyone else. I guess… that's just what made Akito so bitter."

Tohru felt her hands tremble. They were clasped together on the table and now she covered her eyes with them. Why was it that… even when she felt her own life was crashed down as far as possible… there was really someone else who had suffered something just as traumatic. She felt those stubborn old tears back again.

Just as Tohru was about to begin sniffling again, Shigure told the last stage of his story.

"Then Akito's father died and she was really alone in the world. She used to come to me- kind of like a replacement for her father and when Yuki was born- he was the closest to her age and she and Yuki seemed to have the 'bond' everyone talks about. But later on, as the Zodiac started moving away… like Kyo moving away to the mountains, and Yuki moving away to live with me… slowly, the Zodiac started moving away from the Sohma estate and then Akito felt her grip on the Zodiacs slipping.

"Ren made it worse by saying that the Zodiacs were all leaving and Akito would be the only one left. So much for the head of the Sohmas, she seemed to be saying. Akito declared that everyone would return to her side, but Ren knew, she _said _that they would all leave and if that was to happen and everyone left Akito, then Akito would have to bow to her and leave the Sohmas for ever.

"So…" Shigure started rounding up his story, cautiously eyeing Tohru, who had buried her face in her hands. "…since then, Akito has struggled to keep the Zodiac with her but it really is true that everyone is _gone… _and there's something more about the head of the Sohmas that lots of us know about. Maybe Akito knows already but… the truth is, she's destined to die."

Tohru didn't gasp but the sudden tension in her movement seemed to show the shock in her.

"Yes, the head of the Sohmas have always been a weak bunch and it seems that the only reason they're here is to die. Akito's always been extra fragile. Everyone talks about her and treats her 'well' because they know she'll die soon. It's… a big burden on someone who's just as young as Yuki.

"So that's… Akito's twisted and bitter story…"

There was a sniffling sound that started getting louder into huge sobs. Shigure looked over at Tohru in alarm.

"Tohru…!"

Tohru felt the fresh cold tears running down her face through her fingers and rolling down her arms. The tears made wet spots on the table.

"Tohru?" Shigure's voice was sad and sympathetic.

She could barely make out words and she struggled under the misery of it all. She cried, "…and all along… I had thought Akito was just a… cruel person but the truth is… she's really had a horrible burden… she's the one… who's suffered the most. I-I… Akito's the one who's… had the hardest life of all."

**I'm sorry. That was a bit of a boring chapter. It was basically all of Volume 20 put in words. But I promise next chapter will have more things happening! And Yuki will make an appearance. How come I can never get everyone into one chapter without leaving out someone else?!? Well… that's all from me. I guess I'm s o optimistic I keep breaking the mood, huh? Well, read and review! **


	16. Please return my memories!

**Hi everyone! I'm emichii and I write shouldn't Love you anymore. We're up to chapter 16 now and… yeah… the plot's all over the place. I guess it's my fault. But… well, this was meant to be the sequel to Someone Unexpected but it's so big now, it practically stands on it's own. **

**Yeah, I know, I've been writing this angsty fic for a while yet but you don't know how relieved I'll be when I can get back to my specialty- digimon humour romances! Heh! Well, here you guys, go! Chapter 16! And I don't own Fruits Basket! And read and review! **

**Chapter 16: Please return my memories**

The Student Council president strolled the halls of the school, pausing every so often for Kakeru to catch up. The optimistic guy was so laid-back and had a word to say to everyone who passed, sometimes he was so engrossed in talking he would almost crash into a wall.

Yuki sighed. Man, with the new first-years, the Prince Yuki fan club had expanded to include practically every girl in the school.

He felt a heavy slap on his shoulder. Kakeru grinned, "Yun-yun, you're still as popular as ever, I see!"

"You don't have to say it," glared Yuki.

They went on along, Yuki, deep in thought. _I guess maybe… it seems that everything's gone back to normal. Just like the way things were before… before…_

Machi walked right past them to get into the Student Council room.

_Before she came along and… changed my life. _

In further thinking, Yuki realised that Machi had been there all along, for as long as he had been council president. It was just… then she discovered his secret and yet, she wasn't freaked out or scared, she had _smiled _and then… something happened and even Yuki couldn't deny the feeling he had felt for her- and still felt now.

_I guess… when we really got to know each other… _

"Yun-yun!? Where are you going?"

Kakeru frowned and pulled Yuki into the Council room. "Where did you think you were going?"

Yuki looked a bit sheepish.

Machi said, "President?"

"Er, yeah, I'm here." He smiled. But if she couldn't remember all that time they had spent together, then Yuki's feelings for her now were one-sided. Because her words back then… he was sure now, before she had fallen for him.

"Sheesh, school is such a drag!" Uo said, stretching her arms out above her head. "I'm so glad it's over!"

"As am I," Hana agreed. "I'm quite hungry and ready to return home for a snack."

(Hana always seems to be eating a lot, doesn't she? I guess she likes food. Well, so do I!)

Tohru was walking besides her two friends in a daze, as she had been all that day. Uo suddenly spoke up: "Hey, Tohru? How are you doing? Orange-top's absence still affecting you?"

Just as Uo said that, Tohru felt her heart tighten. She was getting so wound up, her heart started hurting. Hurting so hard she could hardly speak.

Hana's electric waves alerted her that Tohru was hurt.

She said concerned, "Tohru? It's okay… just… relax, okay?"

Tohru felt Hana squeeze her arm and give her a little bit of confidence. She took a deep breath.

Uo cried, "Oh! I'm sorry… I guess it still hurts doesn't it?" she smiled sympathetically.

Tohru smiled. "Thankyou Uo, Hana."

_But Uo's right. It still hurts. Right here… somewhere deep in my heart. It's so strange. When I'm thinking about someone else's problems or when I'm thinking or distracted by something else, I end up forgetting my own. And when I remember it, it just hits me so hard it hurts. When… will I ever recover? _

Staying after school again, the student council went on with their duties, and as usual their non-productive council meetings were so noisy that Yuki got a headache.

The vice-president was standing on the table, fist directed at the ceiling, yelling about how the school uniform should be a different colour.

He was strongly supported by Kimi, who said that the girl's uniforms should be pink and the boy's uniforms should be black with white bowties.

Naohito was as flustered and frustrated as always. He could barely be heard above the noise, but Yuki heard catches of what he was saying: _Hey! You- get off- table- work-paperwork- be done – ­_something, something.

Finally, Naohito turned to Yuki.

He said, "Please, put these papers in the office, President," he said, pointing to the bunches of paperwork on the desk in danger of being trampled by Kakeru's feet.

"Okay," Yuki said.

Well, maybe he was the president, but he always ended up being influenced by his irresponsible council and basically ended up doing whatever Naohito said.

Machi blinked. She was standing stiffly at the doorway, watching her half-brother's seemingly-drunken behaviour.

Naohito glowered at Machi. "Come on, you too, Kuragi. I need these papers put away into the office."

The cold Akito sat in her favourite spot, on the windowsill that overlooked all of the Sohma estate.

_So many people,_ Akito could see, _and they are all from my family. _

She pressed her palm on the cold window glass. She wanted out.

_It's always so… lonely in here, in this room. _She stared upwards at the ceiling. _This room… always has such a cold lonely feel to it. …because my room… is the place I hate most of all. _

"Akito?" Kureno walked into the room. "Are you okay, just sitting at the windowsill? Won't you get cold?"

"This place will always be cold, no matter where I am."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

_I only… like looking out. Not up. Because there's no sky to gaze at, just the cold white ceiling. But… when I look outside, there's always something out there…_

Somewhere outside, children laughed and cheered in their play.

_And what's out there is something I don't have. _

Kureno saw that Akito was quiet, probably reminiscing or thinking, so he turned to leave. Akito spoke out: "Don't you ever wonder?"

"Huh?" Kureno stopped in his stride. "What?"

"Don't you ever wonder if I think about what I do to people? Do you ever think that I regret my decisions, or think about how the people whose memories I have erased, lives might be going?"

"…" Kureno had never really thought about it before. He had always just thought that Akito's decisions that she carried out were never even thought about twice in Akito's brain.

_But you know… _Akito said, "All the things I've seen through… those memories I erased… and those lives that I ruined… they were really all for the sake of my mother. Because you know I must not lose to that woman."

"Yes."

Kureno's eyes widened as he saw Akito smile. Just a small smile, but a sad mysterious one.

"But the truth is…" Akito smiled, "… when I had heard that Yuki had met someone he loved, I was so happy…"

The hallways were silent as soon as they were far away from the council room. Just Yuki's solemn footsteps followed by Machi's soft footsteps.

They walked silently, next to each other, Yuki, a few paces ahead of Machi.

So many thoughts rushing through Yuki's head right now. He wondered- he was wondering a lot of things lately- if Machi's memories had been erased, would her love for him have been erased too?

Yuki chided himself in his mind. _You're so stupid! Why are you even thinking these things? _

It was a bit like some sort of mental torment. Yuki's face was screwed up and tight as he yelled at himself inside his head.

"…Sohma-kun, what's wrong?"

"Eh?" Yuki turned and watched the brunette curiously.

"Well, your face was all tight and screwed up just then," Machi said matter-of-factly.

"…it's nothing."

Yuki had never thought he'd hear such a solemn girl say those words, but they continued ringing clear in his head.

"_I'm sorry, Yuki, I… should've told you before …I loved you…" _

But he knew that in Machi's mind, those words never existed and never would be spoken from her mouth again.

"President?"

And now, so many emotions, all jumbled up inside him right now. And his stomach kept turning over, like a washing machine. How much longer could he hold all these feelings inside him without exploding, knowing that the girl he loved and once felt the same way and had now lost all of her memories of him?

"…_I loved you…"_

He felt her hand brush against his. And his feelings started exploding again.

Then… papers falling and landing on the ground. They rustled and were all out of order as they floated gently onto the floor.

He didn't turn around or look at her. He stared straight ahead. One hand clasping all the papers and the other one, holding hers. Yuki squeezed Machi's hand tight and didn't want to let go.

The president was standing in front of Machi so she couldn't see his face. In her surprise, all of Machi's papers she had been carrying fluttered to the floor.

"…Sohma-"

Yuki didn't let go of Machi's hand. "Don't say anything. I know… this is weird and… awkward but… please don't say anything. I'm sorry, Machi. And please… don't look at my face right now… because…"

Yuki's voice trailed off. He never finished his sentence. Because there was nothing to say.

They stood still, as if frozen in time, Machi's hand in Yuki's. And the papers around them fluttered around in the wind until they finally dropped to the ground and were still.

**Yes! The Machi/Yuki fluffiness returns! Ja, what everyone really wants to see is Kyoru fluffiness but… their current situation is a bit weird right now, though things are going to be getting even more dramatic soon. Is that a good thing? I'm not sure. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! until next week, matanee! **


	17. Tears

**Yo! Whassup everyone! Emichii here! Well… man, I always thought I was a comedy writer until this angsty fanfic totally tripped me up. I mean, lots of my other stories were mostly humour but the two angsty romances were the most popular of all!! Wow! **

**So then… who was it that said the last chapter was short?!?!? It wasn't!! I worked hard on that! Like on all the others! And yeah, everyone just wants Kyo and Tohru fluffiness. I want Kyo back too! After all I love Kyo so much!! So Kagura, you're my rival, huh? I will overcome all obstacles!! Mwahahaha!!! …Too bad he's a manga character…**

**sigh…**

**Well, I know I told some of you Kyoru fluffiness would be back but maybe not so much in this chappie, cuz if we want to get the fluffiness we have to get Kyo back. And if we want Kyo back, we have to fight for it!! Mwahahaha!! So… here's chapter 17, everyone! Enjoy! And don't forget to review! **

**Don't own Fruits Basket. **

**Chapter 17: Tears**

The rain fell softly outside at the beginning of the morning. Kureno was already up at the crack of dawn. Usually he welcomed the pale yellow-golden hue but this morning the sky was dark and thick with clouds.

He could hear the soft raindrops as he made his way to Akito's room.

"…Akito…" He knocked on the door softly.

No answer.

Kureno pushed open the door quietly and looked inside.

Akito sat on his favourite spot, on her windowsill, staring outside, her blanket draped over her.

"Akito! Aren't you cold?" He asked.

"No." was her reply.

"…I hope you got some sleep last night," said Kureno.

"Mmm."

He sighed and left. The door rattled against the doorframe as it closed.

Akito stared outside.

_I've always… looked outside. Because out there is a different world. Outside… is a warmer place than in here. I… understood why Yuki wanted to live outside… because out there is a special place- a world I'm not a part of. _

_But this place… it's so cold… in here. _

_And no matter what I do, I will never feel better. After all, it's been like this for ever. I'll never… be healed. _

"How's Akito?" Hatori asked.

Kureno said, "She's up sitting on the windowsill again. It doesn't look like she slept much."

"…" Hatori stared out the window at the dreary weather. "It also doesn't look like she's doing all that well."

Kureno looked grave. "Yes…"

"Every day I check on her to make sure she's okay. But she's so weak and every day it's as though she gets even worse. But… it's not like she has much intention of living anyway."

"Well…" Kureno didn't know what to say.

Hatori turned away from the younger guy and started to walk away. "Such a pitiful existence. It's pathetic."

_Wow… it's really cold and wet today. _Tohru lay awake in her bed as the dim light came in from her window. She lay still for a couple of minutes and finally sat up. She heard rain outside. And once again her thoughts began to wander.

_I wonder... how Kyo's doing right now. _She stared outside for a little longer then shook herself awake.

_Argh! I-I have to stop! I… I have to stop thinking about him all the time… but how can I? _

Tohru felt her chest tighten and suddenly unbelievable pain brought tears to her eyes. She stumbled out of bed and stood shock still for a moment, clasping her hands together tightly.

_Ow…! Why does… my heart hurt so badly? _

She waited but the pain didn't go away. She'd felt this before, just not as strong as now. Before, it had just been a tugging pain that came and went but now it stayed and now matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't leave.

Yuki felt so brave right now. It was so odd. Before he had to admit, he was being foolish and cowardly. Why… didn't he go back to Akito and face her once more? He could demand for Machi's memories to be returned to her. And he knew now, he had nothing to lose. Akito had already taken everything he had. He didn't have anything else to lose.

Yuki wandered aimlessly into the Student Council room. Machi looked up. She looked terrified.

"Ah-I…I'm sorry," she said immediately.

Yuki stared at the room. He had stepped in just as she had started trashing the place.

His mind had been so settled on one thing he wasn't sure what to say. He could see Machi's hands shaking.

"…why do you do this?" he asked. "Does trashing the Student Council room every _single _day help you?"

His voice sounded harsh.

Machi's eyes were wide.

Then Yuki snapped out of it. "Ah-!" He shook his head. _Why was I… speaking like that? I don't understand… I was so thinking about taking revenge on Akito that… I lost all my compassion… why is… this happening to me?!? _

Yuki collapsed onto the desk. Machi stood. "I'm… sorry. Sohma- are you-"

He smiled a little bit. "No… I'm the one who's sorry. I'm the one who's acting strange."

"…" Machi stared at her feet. "I… I've been having some trouble too. It's so weird. Because sometimes I end up thinking about something weird… and the weirdest thing is I don't know what I'm thinking about, and I can't remember anything- it's just- I don't know why this is happening to me!"

Yuki's voice grew hard again. "…yes, I knew you'd feel like that…"

"Huh?" Machi was crouching down to pick up the papers.

Yuki gave her a sad smile. "This is… all my fault."

"What-"

Yuki stood and she couldn't see his eyes as he strode towards the door. His hair blew across his eyes. "I'm… really sorry, Machi. I'll… fix things. I'll make sure that everything goes back to normal."

The president of the Student Council walked out of the room, and the door behind him closed. Machi stared at the door hollowly.

As he walked, thoughts began to take over him again. _Back to normal? Nothing was ever 'normal'! Everything was strange about me from the start! But… I have to try! I can't let Akito hold me down for ever! _

"…What's wrong with the prince?" Uo wondered as she watched Yuki walk out of the school.

Tohru watched all the other people making their way home after school. "…I don't know. I'm sure Yuki had Student Council after school today… I wonder why he's leaving so early."

Hana watched Yuki solemnly. "He's… thinking of something and he's planning to do something about it. His electric waves are showing deep emotion. He's… trying to _protect _someone precious to him…"

"Huh?" Space-cadet Tohru gave her brilliant deduction.

Hana smiled mysteriously. "Everything… is starting to fall in place for him and the Sohmas. But I can't tell if the end will be a happy one."

The weather seemed to describe everything Tohru was feeling right now. She felt sick. And it really hurt. She was walking home now and the weirdest thing was this pain kept pulling her down.

_Why? Why does it hurt so much? _She felt tears in her eyes. She stopped walking and stared up at the sky and took a deep breath. _I thought… I had gotten over it… it's been a long time now, since Kyo-kun left. And… for such a long time now I had been okay- hadn't I? _

Rain started to come down. Tohru hurried through the spitting rain. _I was okay! I was! Why does this pain keep coming back? I… _She stared at her hands and the rain that was dripping down onto them.

_I… was seriously okay… I know I wasn't just hiding my feelings, was I? Did I… think having Hana and Uo by my side I'd be okay? Or maybe I thought it Yuki and Shigure was with me, I'd be fine but Yuki's the Student Council president and Shigure's a busy person… maybe I thought I'd be okay as long as someone was there…_

…_Because whenever there's someone there, I'd hide my deepest feelings and I'd feel happy but… is it really so hard right now? _

Tohru felt her steps getting heavier and heavier. The rain beat down on her but she couldn't move any faster.

_Maybe it was true… I really can't do anything right. _

"_You know you don't have to hide your true feelings all the time. If… you want to cry then let yourself cry…" _Kyo's words were replaying in her mind.

_I can't! _Tohru yelled in her mind. _I can't cry! I can never cry! I told myself I'd never cry again, ever! Because… I'm useless! I don't do anything but cry! I-I… I'm afraid if I start crying and gave in to all my feelings then I'd never stop crying. The tears… they'd never leave… they'd keep falling… like this rain. _

"_You always try so hard… just to hide your sorrow and anguish just so other people, like us, aren't concerned about you. You don't want to be a hindrance to anyone so you try your best to smile but Tohru; it keeps getting harder every time …you don't have to hide it anymore. If you're sad, it's okay to tell us and cry. You don't have to be afraid anymore." _

Hana's words had seemed comforting then but… now?

She felt salty tears on her tongue. Tears were falling now, no matter how hard she tried, _I couldn't… I couldn't stop myself!_

_Why… do I have to be so selfish? All I can think about is myself. Me. Me and my tears and my feelings. So selfish… I just give in to my feelings. I don't want to think! I don't want to feel! Anything like this… because it really hurts…_

The sky grew darker with every step. And ever step she took was heavier. Tohru lowered her head so that her wet hair covered her face. She couldn't even make it through the forest to Shigure's house without collapsing and crying.

Then, right there in the heavy rain, she fell onto the ground and started sobbing so hard. Her heart really hurt, and even though she cried, she didn't feel better. All those millions and millions of tears she had held in for so long started pouring out. So many tears… she was creating her own rainstorm.

She hiccupped and used her hands to cover her eyes. The tears kept falling, onto her palms and rolling out through her fingers.

_I can't stop it anymore! I can't… do anything! It's all… _

"_You'd want… to be with… the person you love, right?"_

"Sh-shut up…" Tohru sobbed. "Don't say anymore!"

"_You'd want… to be near them, wouldn't you?" _

_My very own words… those are the ones I didn't want to hear. _Words that Tohru had said herself back then. Those words she had said to Kyo on the roof… she had been talking about Uo then but… right now, she could only think about the pain she was feeling right now?

Why didn't it go away?

Would it ever leave her?

Somewhere nearby thunder rumbled. The sky grew incredibly dark and the rain kept falling. Tohru just sat there, drenched, in the rain, hugging herself, on her knees on the ground.

_I can't stop it anymore… _

She sobbed so loud and her arms were shaking. Tohru's limp brown hair fell across her face. This was all she was… this pitiful messed-up girl.

_I can't hold it in… and the tears- they won't stop… _

The cold chill just grew colder and the pain in her became so hard to bear.

_I… I miss Kyo… _

…**well… that's chapter 17! Was it fluffy? Or was it just wet? Okay, okay, bad joke! Things are turning really dark and twisted for everyone now. And I promised Kyoru fluffiness so it will come! Just slowly of course. But I've planned everything now. I know what's gonna happen in the next few chapters… I just have to write them! **

**When is the story gonna end? When it's finished of course! This is just a guess but… maybe about chapter 22? It seems a long way away, yet so close! I guess there are some of us that want it to end quickly and some of us (like me!) that never want it to end! **

**Next chappie will be BIG BIG BIG! Because next Monday is Canberra day, so no school! That means plenty of writing time! Man, school is such a drag. **

**So… thankyou all so much for all your ongoing support!! Thankyou! Hope you read the next chapter too! And the one after that! And after that! Read and review! **


	18. All your fault!

Tohru blinked open her eyes. "Uhhh…"

She looked up. "Argh! Kyo!"

Kyo was looking down at her and she was resting in his arms.

"Wh-Wh-what happened to Akito?" she murmured.

He replied, "We packed him into a box and sent him to Madagascar."

"Everything's okay now," he said and leant closer. As he kissed her, she knew everything would be okay. And it was. They lived happily ever after. The end.

…**Sorry Earthterra55, it didn't make the cut. What I really meant to say was...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. **

**Yeah… that's unlike me to joke around in such a serious fanfic. I've done it before. In the last chapter of I'm still hopeful. Well… I have diarrhoea. And I feel sick… Whoever decided on such horrible spelling anyway? Why am I telling you? I bet you guys don't even give a damn! Ha, I bet half of you don't even read my author notes, huh, HUH? **

**So… you're all thinking- shut up about diarrhoea and give us the next chappie already!! …sigh… **

**Sure but first I wanna say thanks to The Only Onigiri, Haru.fan, Stationary Love and Rin916… oh yeah and everyone else who's been following this fanfic for so long… yeah, like Earthterra55 and Tohrukun. My apologies if I didn't get your pennames right… so if you've been reading for a long time then please review and tell me and I'll shout out to you too! **

**It's just that I only remember the pennames of the people who have been REVIEWING!! **

**Well, here's the 18th chappie! Read and review! **

**Chapter 18: All your fault! **

"…Yuki?" Hatori watched him enter the building through his right eye. Yuki ignored him. He did, however meet his gaze and Hatori saw a truly frightening look in Yuki's eyes.

_What… is this? _He wondered as he sank back into his chair.

But judging by the way Yuki was walking into the estate, he was sure it wasn't to see Akito. Usually whenever anyone had to see Akito, they'd be scared to death.

_Akito… _Hatori thought. She hadn't been doing well. And the only one who knew that Akito might even _die _soon was Hatori. And anyone else who had gotten the clues.

_Akito isn't even well enough to see Yuki, _Hatori thought as he stood up and made his way to Akito's room.

Akito looked up as the door slammed open. A Yuki with fire in his eyes towered above him.

"…Yuki." she said. "Can I help you?"

Hatori stepped into the room just in time to see the estranged Yuki grab Akito by the collar and yell, "Give Machi her memories back RIGHT NOW!!"

"Yuki!" Hatori yelled. He ran inside and wrenched Akito away from Yuki's grip.

Akito hadn't said a word. Hatori could see that she was keeping a calm exposure even though he guessed her insides must be racing.

"Why are you so desperate now, Yuki? I erased Miss Kuragi's memories… how long ago? A week? A month? Why now?"

Hatori could see anger pouring out from every whim of Yuki's being. He'd never seen him so angry before. But he was thinking the same as Akito. Why was he so desperate now? Had something happened since Machi's memories were taken away?

Yuki turned onto Hatori.

"Hatori," he said, eyes piercing through him, "Give Machi back her memories!"

Hatori was just about to say something when Akito spoke up.

"I don't understand. What's gotten you so worked up? Sit down and take a deep breath. Would you like some tea maybe-"

"Tea? You think I want tea?" Yuki exploded.

He reached for Akito's collar again. Hatori jumped in front of him and forced the rat to sit down.

"Yuki, calm down!" Hatori said.

Yuki struggled with Hatori and wouldn't sit down. He pushed Hatori away and continued speaking. (Or, yelling, technically) He was so loud Kureno poked his head in the door.

"There's only one thing I want back right now. It's Machi's memories!" Yuki's hands were tightened into fists so hard that his knuckles turned white and they were shaking.

"Yuki…" Hatori started.

Yuki was so out of breath and haggard he gradually collapsed to his knees on the floor, still breathing in and out heavily.

Akito said, "Miss Kuragi's memories are gone, Yuki. Never to be seen again. I know this because Hatori does the most accurate erasing of memories. He erases everything that needs to be erases and doesn't leave a trace left."

"…!" Yuki's fists tensed.

"Akito…" Hatori started as the head of the Sohmas got to her feet. She wobbled slightly, and then gained her balance.

"Besides," Akito turned and pierced through Yuki's gaze with a chilling glare of her own, "And you did Miss Kuragi a favor, by taking away all her memories of the Zodiac Curse and her feelings for you. If we hadn't taken them away you would've hurt her even more. She would be crushed, broken… never the same…"

Yuki's eyes were widened, listening to the harsh voice.

Akito smirked. "…you know what I mean. Because this isn't the first time it's happened, Yuki, you've seen it all before. Get it?"

"…_she would be crushed, broken… never the same…" _

Images ran through Yuki's mind. Everyone who had suffered that fate. They could only be healed when their memories got erased… all those people… Momiji's mother… Kana… all of Yuki's friends… and then Machi…

"You saw how hard they all took it, didn't you? They were inconsolable, and they couldn't face the truth. You're lucky, Yuki. We saved Machi's life, you know. If we had let her live any longer with those memories, she'd have become just as wretched as the others."

"…" Something sprang up in Yuki. But it wasn't defeat or anything like it. For so long, he'd held back against the 'God' of the Sohmas. For so long, he'd obeyed everything this person had said. But he couldn't hold it back anymore. He couldn't stop it. It was all coming out…

_I… can't hold it back anymore. Akito- you- you're… _

Yuki jumped up to his feet. Hatori flinched at his sudden movement and the words that came out of Yuki's mouth then left the whole room in silence.

"A-AKITO!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT ALL!!!!"

"…" Hatori was so stunned; words couldn't come from his mouth. He just stared awestruck at Akito. She didn't seem to be showing any emotions at all. But he couldn't see because her face was turned to the windows and her bangs blowing in front of her face.

Kureno had stepped into the room now, watching the event. Yuki was standing up, hands in fists, fired up. He looked a little shaken but no, he wasn't finished yet.

"D-do you think that the same thing would've happened if you hadn't butted in? If you didn't do anything then everything could've worked out! But the reason everyone of us, in the Zodiac is so twisted and the reason why anyone who has ever come to _love _one of us got so beaten up and wretched- it's all your fault, Akito!!"

Akito's trademark words.

This time spoken straight to her face.

"_-it's all your fault, Akito!!!" _

"WHY DO YOU THINK WE ALL SUFFERED SO MUCH? AND FOR SO LONG? BECAUSE YOU WERE OUR GOD!! YOU THOUGHT WE COULDN'T TURN ON YOU AND WE THOUGHT THE SAME!! WELL! WE-well, what do you think I'm doing right now? Just because every other one of the curse believed we couldn't turn against you, we obeyed your every will, making us nothing more then your stupid followers!!!

"And every one of us had to suffer!! Even those of us who managed to find a tiny bit of happiness in our pitiful lives!! People like Hatori were forced to give up their love. You said it was because Kana couldn't control herself and wouldn't be consoled… you know who was to blame!! You were the one who injured Hatori and you were the one who created her misery!! You were the one- You…

"You did everything you could to prevent us from finding happiness. Because you thought that if we did then we'd stray away from you and this 'bond' we're meant to have! But the truth is, there is no bond! And there never was!! The curse isn't the trouble for us, the cause of all our pain is you, Akito!

"You broke Haru and Rin up! You injured Kisa just because Hiro loved her… you took everything we ever had away from us… D-do you… DO YOU STILL THINK WE'D KEEP OBEYING YOUR EVBERY WHIM? YOU DON'T THINK WE'D KNOW ENOUGH TO FIGHT BACK?!?"

Hatori and Kureno didn't speak. They could only be treated as audience members in the huge ordeal. They couldn't say anything. It was as if everyone of their thoughts and emotions against Akito had come out but back then, they brushed them aside… now, it was all out in the open. And this time, Akito was the one who took the blow.

He was exhausted. He had never said so much and practically all in one breath. He couldn't believe that Akito hadn't even interrupted once.

"I even know… the reason why you tried so hard to stop us from _loving _people…" Yuki gasped out. "It- IT WAS BECAUSE NO-ONE'S EVER LOVED YOU, AKITO!"

The rain fell hard and the sky was so dark around Tohru, she could barely see anything now. She wondered if it was raining where Kyo was. And she wondered if maybe right now, he'd think of her too.

Her heart pounded inside her chest. _It's been so long, but I can't help loving him more and more… they said the absence makes the heart grow fonder but… I know that maybe all along I was never meant to meet the Sohmas or fall in love with one of them. And I shouldn't… keep hurting myself like this… but… it had been the life I loved… _

Tohru held her wet hands together tight.

_When did it all begin to fall apart like this? I never did understand… how things came to be the way it is now… _

Her heart gave a sudden throb again, this one more painful than all of the others. It hurt so much, Tohru collapsed onto her knees and felt like she was going to vomit.

_Why… is this happening to me? I-I… _

A fresh round of tears spilt. "…Kyo-kun…" she sobbed. "I-I… I need you…" again, the pain struck. "ARGH! …it really hurts, Kyo-kun, it hurts so much… but-"

As behind her lightning struck up the whole place, Tohru totally dropped down and hit the ground hard. The pain wouldn't go away. The rain fell like crazy and her soaking wet hair was a mess and… everything around her, it faded into darkness.

Akito turned slowly. They didn't know what her reaction might be like.

"M-Maybe you're right, Yuki."

"Eh?" Yuki was astounded.

Akito's voice grew louder. "MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT!! MAYBE EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID IS CORRECT! …AND MAYBE-JUST MAYBE NO-ONE EVER DID LOVE ME! ALL ALONG… yes, all along… IT WAS BECAUSE NOBODY AROUND ME EVER CARED FOR ME OR LOVED ME AS A PERSON! MAYBE ALL ALONG THEY THOUGHT EXACTLY HOW YOU DID! And YES, it was all MY FAULT!! JUST BECAUSE NO-ONE HAS EVER LOVED ME!!!!"

"A-Akito-sama!" Kureno cried out.

The girl wouldn't be dissuaded any more. The 'God' flung open the window and ran out into the wind and the rain, leaving just an open window and the horrible weather blowing inside.

"She…" Hatori started. "…she's too weak… she can't make it out there!"

Yuki said nothing.

Akito ran as far as her weak body would carry her, tripped, went flying and struggled to get up again.

_Why…? Why me? _

The rain beat hard on her and she could hardly stand up. Her frail body… it was all so pitiful… this existence of hers… was worth nothing. Akito stood and started running again. But her knees buckled and she started falling again. She held her hand out against a tree to brace herself.

_This was all I was… since the beginning. All along, I was nothing… and all along, my mother was right. This curse, this so-called bond, is really not that at all. It was just me. This horrible curse was me… Yuki was right. _

Akito brushed back her wet black hair. She was breathing hard. Her weak body couldn't even support that tiny running distance.

_Why was I ever born into this world? If I could just die, then everyone else would be free. And I knew all along, from the very beginning… I was going to die! Even the few people I trusted knew about it and they wouldn't tell me about it. Even though I already knew, they decided to keep it from me… why would they do that? _

She limped along the wet ground, the downpour around her.

_Where am I going? Who am I? Why was I ever born into this place? What am I meant to do now? _

Cool raindrops hit Tohru's skin, waking her. She felt really warm even though she was in the midst of a storm. She struggled to sit up and placed a hand against her forehead. And she coughed.

_I… I think I'm getting sick… _

She slowly got up and then she heard some unfamiliar noises. It sounded a bit like someone totally exhausted and out of breath and she could hear very heavy footsteps as though the person was liable to collapse any second.

She peeked around the tree.

Akito was staggering along. Tohru's mind was all confused, what with everything that had happened to her today all stuffing up her brain.

"Ah… Akito…"

The black-haired girl turned towards the voice and met Tohru's eyes. Her gaze was a piercing glare as always.

"Y-you!" she managed to stutter in her state of exhaustion. "What are you…"

"-doing here, Akito?" Tohru said.

**That was chapter 18. I hope you liked it! and if I don't die from diarrhea soon then next chappie will be out next week! Don't forget to review! **


	19. Hope, Love and loneliness

**Don't own Furuba. If I did… man, things would be different! **

**So… we're up to chapter 19! WOOT! YAAY! **

**I wanna say hi and thanks for all the reviews! And yes, I'm all better from my dia-ar-rhe-oa. Thankyou everyone! Oh yeah, there's a new section in my profile and it tells you about my current fanfic, where it's up to and what's gonna happen in the next chappie. I hope it will help you guys! **

**So… time to start writing again. I hope you like it! Read and review! **

**Chapter 19: Hope, love and loneliness**

"What are you…"

"-doing here, Akito?"

The two stared at each other. Both were weak and Akito wobbled on her feet. Tohru slowly and cautiously made her way to the head of the Sohmas.

Akito was furious. "Wh-what do you want? Go away! Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"No… Akito, I-"

Akito glared at Tohru. "So… you've seen me in a weak and humiliating position… what's the big deal about it? My whole life was weak and humiliating and pathetic from the very start! Do you think… do you think that just because I'm like this right now- you think I still can't hurt you? You!- stay… away!"

Tohru moved closer to Akito. "N-no!" she cried bravely. "I won't stay away!"

Akito started to run and she tripped over the hem of her robe. She fell down onto the ground. And Tohru followed with her.

"I… don't understand what you want from me!" she exclaimed.

Tohru said solemnly, "But Akito…"

"I already know it!" she screamed in her hoarse voice. "I know I'm gonna die! And I know I'm gonna die alone! It's not like anyone cares whether I live or die anyway! I know I'm a pathetic mess! Why must you still- do this- to me?"

"A-Akito, that's not true," Tohru said quietly. "Because I don't think you're weak or pathetic or pitiful. Because you're none of those things… Akito,"

Akito glared at Tohru.

"I… I know how you feel and I understand how the Jyunishi feel too… I know that you're not really the way everyone thinks and you're not… the way you think of yourself either,"

Akito cried, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! My life was over from the start! And I am the horrible, sorry, wretched person they say I am! And that's why… that's exactly why…"

A huge gust of wind blew just then and Tohru felt herself freeze. Akito's mouth moved but the wind was so loud Tohru couldn't hear what she said. But she could tell by her expression and the movement of Akito's mouth what she was saying.

…_that's… that's exactly why… no-one has ever loved me! _

The wind quieted down and the quiet in the air was dead again, just the gentle pitter of rain in the air. Akito's head was bowed, black hair shadowing her eyes.

_Such a pitiful mess… _Tohru's eyes surveyed the scene. This girl- whom all her life had been brought up as a guy- whom everyone of the Zodiac feared yet behind her back felt she was a lame pathetic person.

_A pathetic existence… _So weak… she was never even allowed to leave the house and she was so weak and feeble. Just watching her now, the wretchedness came out from everywhere.

Just this pathetic girl sitting in the mud in the rain in filthy clothes and jet black hair messed up, falling over her face.

Was this who Akito really was?

"…_no-one really truly loved her…" _

"_It- IT WAS BECAUSE NO-ONE'S EVER LOVED YOU, AKITO!" _

"_-IT WAS BECAUSE NOBODY AROUND ME EVER CARED FOR ME OR LOVED ME AS A PERSON!"_

"_-JUST BECAUSE NO-ONE HAS EVER LOVED ME!!!!" _

_That's exactly why… no-one has ever loved me! _

_No- one… has ever… loved me! _

The rain kept falling and the wind howled. The sky was still black and the air was cold. It wasn't even nighttime but there was no light anywhere here and you couldn't help wondering if the light would ever return, if it would ever come back to break through the darkness.

Yuki and Hatori stood in the empty room. It was so odd now without Akito's presence. It actually felt quite nice. The usual chill and fear in the room was gone, along with Akito and for once, Yuki didn't feel so afraid about her anymore.

"Why… did you do that, Yuki?" Hatori's voice seemed cold as always.

Yuki gazed at the dragon. "Because it hurts, Hatori. And you know what I'm talking about. I said all that and maybe soon I'll come to regret it but everything I said back then… you know it wasn't just me. All of us, all along, we all thought the same thing, didn't we?"

Hatori's eyes widened. "Yuki-"

"But… there's more reason behind all of this, obviously," Yuki's voice lost the hardness and went back to the normal quiet princely voice. "It was because… there were still so many things I never got to tell her… and only now that her memories are gone… only now I've been able to figure out all my feelings… and only now I realise all the things I should've said back then."

"…" Hatori listened.

"But it's useless to say them now. And it frightens me that maybe now, Machi's feelings for me have totally been distinguished and they won't ever come back again. Even though I was never able to tell her that I had actually… felt the same way." Yuki stared at the floor. "I guess… that's why I came here today, because there are still so many things I have to do but I can't do them unless you give Machi her memories back."

Hatori spoke up, "I can't give Miss Kuragi her memories. Akito won't allow it!"

"It's okay…" Yuki said melancholy, "From now on, we won't be bound by her anymore. She was the one, today, who ran away from us. We can… do what we really think is the right thing to do…"

The two girls sat in their painful positions.

"I… know how you feel, Akito." Tohru said with lowered eyes.

Akito exclaimed, "You'll never understand how I feel! You've never been lonely in your whole life! And you don't know what it feels like to know that no-one loves you! Because you… you're the girl that every single person loves… even Kyo… everyone-they all love you. Everyone wants to be with you and by your side… You don't know! You don't know- You have absolutely NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE- to be alone!"

Wind howled again in the distance. Tohru spoke quietly but her soft voice held such a comparison to the sound in the background that every word was heard clearly.

"Being alone… is frightening,"

Akito stared at the dirt underneath her. She didn't look at Tohru.

"…but you're wrong, Akito," she said, "I most definitely have been alone. And… I know what its like- to be lonely! It hurts! It really hurts!" Tohru's voice grew louder as the heavy emotions and burdens she had harbored came out along with her words.

"It hurts… so much it feels like you're going to break! It's this pain that won't go away but grows stronger every second… I know what it's like …"

"…" Akito's lip was curled in contempt but she said nothing.

Tohru continued. "When Kyo was… taken away from me, I felt so alone… and I still do! It's that loneliness that just eats into you and won't stop. The most frightening thing was… believing that I couldn't go on without him but I could… imagine him doing perfectly fine without me- and it was so painful. Being alone- like being away from the person you love- it's so painful and it hurts so much… So much that you just wish it would go away- that pain that hurts so much you wish you could… just forget everything!"

Akito's eyes widened and she jerked up at the mention of the last sentence.

"…that's right," Tohru said softly as tears started running down her cheeks, "I really did… think it would've been better if I had forgotten everything."

No-one said anything after that. They sat there for what seemed like for ever. It was night now. And the sky seemed to go on forever, so dark and blue, just like the sadness Tohru felt right now.

_Because the truth is… I was also lonely… _

_Loneliness really is a sad thing… _

Tohru said nothing. Akito finally spoke up. "Tohru… you really think you… understand how I feel?"

"Huh?"

Akito looked up at her for a split second. She had this horribly sad smile on her face. "I remember what I said to Kyo… all that time back… when he broke down the door to rescue you from me… I told him- and all with authority too- I said, _'…you're pitiful, Kyo, you know that. All Tohru feels is pity for you. Because Kyo, no-one… could ever… love the cat.'_ But the truth… the truth is all along… all along I was the one no-one could ever love. I was the one who was unloved. And Yuki was right- I was the one who caused everyone their pain because I was unloved… all along it was because… no-one ever loved me."

"Yes… all along," she whispered to herself.

Tohru stared at her. Akito was whispering to herself, right there and she saw those weak hands of hers- the wrist was so small and frail- she watched Akito's hand tighten as she grabbed the hem of her dirty clothes.

The rain continued to fall, Tohru was already drenched but cool raindrops continued to soak her head.

Tohru said slowly, "No…"

"What?" Akito turned and looked at her.

"No…" Tohru repeated. "No! I said no!"

Akito's eyes widened even more. "What on-"

"No, Akito! It's not true!" she cried. "What you said just then- it's not true! There are people that love you Akito! I know there are, you just… you just don't know it yet! There are people out here who care for you and love you! Even if you say you're going to die… even if you say no-one will ever love you- it's not true you just needed… a little bit of hope and to know that we love you, Akito!"

Tohru reached out to the stunned Akito and threw her arms around her. "Because… I love you, Akito!"

"…" Akito let Tohru hug her.

Tohru was crying out now and tears were flooding from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "Akito… I care about you and it matters to me if you die! You're… important to me and I love you… I won't let you… no, I won't let you- be lonely anymore! You're not alone, Akito!"

Akito felt warmth in Tohru's embrace. And Tohru felt it too. Just a small little bit of warmth that slowly, but surely spread its way throughout her and Akito.

"You're not… alone… Akito!" Tohru sobbed.

She didn't know why just then but as Tohru hugged her, Akito just couldn't help it anymore. It was small but nevertheless, the tiny, little tear formed in her eyes and slipped down her cheek.

_No more… _

_This is stupid of me… _

_But… _

It was like a warm embrace… like a mother's. But it was new to Akito, she'd never felt a mum's hug before. Slowly, she stretched out her arms as if to hug Tohru back but retracted it quickly.

"_You're not alone, Akito!" _

_But… _

_But maybe… _

Her arms slowly went out and hugged Tohru tight. And now she couldn't stop it anymore as the tears fell. Akito cried with Tohru. And she hugged her tight.

Tohru smiled a small smile through her tears.

The sky was still dark but it seemed to grow a little lighter and the rain stopped, just a little bit. There wasn't any light peeking through the dark clouds but she could feel it now. Just a tiny little bit.

That tiny little bit of hope… slowly showing itself again.

**Hello. Emichii here! Well… that was chapter 19. Man, it took a lot outta me, I feel a bit overwhelmed now. Seriously overwhelmed. But guess what everyone? Fluffiness will return next chappie! YAAYYY!! A big hooray for fluffiness!! Have I ever told you people that I really like spoilers? I don't know if you guys do but I love 'em. But don't worry, no spoilers today. Maybe some next week! **

**Do ya reckon the end is coming? Well… maybe it is and maybe it isn't. There's still so much that needs to be written, but there's so much that's already happened! As I said before, this really makes me overwhelmed. Well, read and review!! Thanks for reading! **


	20. The Price for Happiness

**I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**Hi! I'm emichii! This is Shouldn't Love you anymore, chapter 20!**

**It's almost Easter! I wanna eat chocolate!! …wahhhh… I wanna eat Easter eggs and chocolate bunnies and choc-chip hot cross buns!!! **

**Speaking of which, L gave me an Easter egg! I got some from A too!! C gave me a tiny one but it's still chocolate!!! Heh heh… **

**Hey, yeah! By the time you read this it'll already be Easter, right? I always update on a Saturday so by late late Easter Saturday and Easter Sunday, this chappie will be up!! Cool!**

'**kay then, let's get on with the story!! Chapter 20!! My Easter prezzie for all my readers out there!!! Read and review!!! **

**Chapter 20: The Price for Happiness**

Hatori watched Yuki ran out the door of the Sohma estate in a big hurry. The rain had stopped now; it was just the cold wind that was still blowing harder than ever, and as the physician watched, the sky slowly grew a little bit lighter, a lighter shade of blue.

Had time already gone past so quickly?

Yuki ran through the beating wind and rain as fast as he could, fighting against the weather. He huffed and breathed hard, as it took him a lot more effort to run like this than most people.

He stopped and stopped down, resting his hands on his knees, panting for air and sweat rolling down his face. Man… all that back there… it kept coming back to him and driving him insane.

_FLASHBACK _

"It's okay… From now on, we won't be bound by her anymore. She was the one, today, who ran away from us. We can… do what we really think is the right thing to do…"

Hatori stared at him from his one good eye. "Unless… the truth is… I can't return Miss Kuragi's memories."

"What?" Yuki stared at him, devastated.

"Yuki, even if I gave Kuragi-san her memories back- that's a lot of memories of you and the Jyunishi all forced on her in one go. And even then… maybe she accepted you before but… how do you know this time, she won't reject you?"

Yuki let this new realization dawn on him. "But-" he said, "But… there's a way, right?"

Suddenly his voice grew louder and more urgent by the second. "There's a way, isn't there? Hatori!"

"Well…"

Yuki stared at Hatori, frowning so hard, his eyebrows were practically meeting. There was this expression in his eyes. Just like that lonely little kid he was all those years ago.

"Maybe…" Hatori said voice a little hoarse. "If Miss Kuragi really loved you so much and if her love for you wasn't erased along with her memories, then _maybe… _maybe she could remember you by herself. But… it's a hard and painful thing to recover all those memories by herself-"

"-Then I'll help her recover them! I'll tell her about the curse again! I won't… hide all this from her again. And then… I'll finally be able to tell her that I love her back!" Yuki cried.

"Wait, Yuki!" Hatori started to interfere.

But Yuki was oblivious to all his calls and he ran out the door into the windy weather.

_END FLASHBACK_

_Yuki… if only you knew that, even if you told her now… she could reject you- and never turn around to look at you again…_

Hatori turned away from Akito's room and left. Leaving the empty room and the window flapping wide open.

Yuki looked up at the sky again. Yes, it was definitely starting to get light again. He took a deep breath and ran again.

Akito couldn't help crying as Tohru held her. All those tears she had held in for so long, they flowed freely now. She was afraid- and she had been afraid before, that if she had given in, then maybe the tears would never stop.

Tohru watched her compassionately. She knew exactly what it felt like.

Suddenly Akito stopped and gripped Tohru's arms.

"Eh?" Tohru wondered.

Akito wobbled to her feet and pulled Tohru up too.

"Akito?" she asked.

"I know…" she said slowly, "and I'm sorry for making you suffer like that… I… I'm sorry, and I want you to find him and bring him back."

"…Kyo?" Tohru said.

"Because you and Kyo were meant to be together all along… besides, you are so much more suited for him than Kagura is!" Akito smiled, and it was a pretty smile, that warmed Tohru's heart.

Tohru smiled back, fighting not to cry. "…Thankyou, Akito."

She found her feet and stumbled away from her, slowly moving away from her. She couldn't help wanting to cry.

_Kyo can come back! I'll be able to see… Kyo-kun again! _

Tohru couldn't help blinking away just a tiny tear. _…Thankyou so much… Akito! _

Shigure opened his eyes early the next morning. He looked outside. The sky was blue again and it looked like there'd be good weather today.

"Wow…" he murmured to himself, "that'd be a nice change."

He went down the stairs and found himself wondering what had happened to Yuki and Tohru yesterday. He didn't remember seeing Tohru come back from school yesterday and he didn't remember Yuki coming back after his Student Council thing either.

As he searched for his newspaper, Shigure was very sure that something very important had happened last night, though he wasn't sure what.

"Ah! Good morning, Yuki!" he greeted the somewhat bedraggled prince as he came downstairs.

Yuki tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. "…"

"Where's Tohru?" asked Shigure.

"…I don't know," Yuki said, genuinely surprised. "Wasn't she here last night?"

"I'm not sure," was Shigure's answer. "By the way, where were _you_ last night?"

"…at Akito's place."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Shigure got tired of waiting for Tohru to turn up and make them breakfast so he went up to her room and knocked on her door. There wasn't any answer.

"T-Tohru?" he asked.

Still nothing.

Cautiously, Shigure pushed open the door and saw Tohru's room, still as neat as always. Shigure frowned. _Where could she be? _

He caught sight of a piece of paper, with writing that looked quite disordered, really, and it was lying on her desk.

_Dear Shigure and Yuki- I'm going to find Kyo. Please don't look for me, I'll be fine. Love from Tohru. _

Shigure dropped the piece of paper and it fluttered to the ground. He thought, both shocked and with a sweatdrop on his forehead. _She… went to the mountains… to find Kyo? _

He thundered downstairs again. "Yuki! It's Tohru! She's gone-"

"-Yuki?" There was no-one in the kitchen, Yuki had gone as well. He had gone to finally declare his love for Machi and this time he wouldn't run away from it anymore.

"M-Machi!"

"Yuki-san?" she wondered why the president of the council was in such a rush and looking so exhausted.

Before school started right now, while the halls were still empty. Yuki faced Machi in the hallway. His chest heaved up and down with all the effort he had put in to catching her before anyone else had arrived.

"Er… Machi…" he gasped out.

"Wh-what's wrong?" she asked.

Yuki took a deep breath, and stared her straight in the eye seriously. "I just… had to tell you, Machi…"

Her eyes were widened in shock as he uttered the next words: "I love you, Machi!"

Sure, it must've been seriously stupid and foolish of her to rush away to somewhere like the mountains to find him. But… she'd tried so hard for the past weeks to control all her emotions without breaking down. Right now… she just wanted to see him again, so much, she'd do anything.

And she knew which direction Kyo had gone when he left her. After all, with all that forest and shrub behind Shigure's house, for numerous times, both she and Kyo had stared up at the beautiful mountain in the background.

_I can't… just sit back… and cry anymore! I won't cry anymore! I kept saying it over and over again all the time… I won't cry! I'm going to… do something about it! _She ran on. She knew her shoes went made for any surfaces as tough as the rocky mountain, but she went on.

Her feet hurt. Her legs hurt. Her muscles hurt. And she couldn't deny that her heart hurt the most. Her whole body was aching from all this pressure but she wouldn't give up anymore.

_Not… anymore… I won't! _

She painfully went on. _If this is what… I have to do to see my beloved then… I'll do it! I can't… back down now!_

For a moment then, she lost her footing and was shocked out of her skull. She clung on tight and struggled to fight her way upwards. She finally managed to get up to a somewhat safer spot and collapsed. Her body ached. She stared at her hands. Callouses, bruises, cuts and beads of blood and sweat… _still… I won't give up! I have… to keep going! _

She didn't need to go up anymore. She just needed to walk along to top here to find him. She struggled to her feet again, feeling huge pain ripple through her entire body as she stood.

_I have to find him… I have to! _Tears sprang up to her eyes as she bravely marched on. _Because… Kyo is the one I love most… _

Machi stared at him. _Why? Why would you… tell me this now? My heart's… so confused. _Machi felt her heart give a huge twist of pain and then her head hurt. _Why? I feel like… all my memories are going crazy… I… what is this? _

Yuki watched her anxiously. Machi continued staring at him and struggling with the burden of all her memories and everything collapsing onto her.

"Machi…" he said, stepping closer to her.

She looked up at him.

"I… have to show you something…" he said seriously. He smiled a small smile. "I know it must… really hurt right now, doesn't it?"

Machi felt her heart pang and it hurt so much she gasped out loud and practically lost her footing. She wobbled and Yuki reached out and held her. "You… don't remember anything, do you?"

"…wha-?"

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry… that for my own selfish reasons I have to make you… suffer like this!" Yuki said. "Just because I never…realised my feelings before…that's why… you're going through all this pain right now- but I just had to… I just had to be selfish and do this to you!"

"Y-Yuki?" her voice was weak.

His eyes were teary as he said it once again. "I'm… sorry, Machi!"

Yuki reached out and hugged her to him. He hugged her with so much love. He couldn't help himself anymore.

_Is it really… so selfish of me? All I really wanted was… to have you remember me… _

Yuki (rat) stood, ashamed and miserable.

Machi stared at him.

"Yeah…" he said, in his truly miserable tone, "this is what… I really am."

Machi tried to say something. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried to step forward and she tried to come closer to this new Yuki. She felt like she had seen it all before. She felt like this wasn't something to hold her back but it was.

A huge stab of pain hit her in the heart and she fell back a few steps. She looked at Yuki and he was shocked at the tears in her eyes.

_Why? Why does it hurt so much? I don't understand! I don't understand any of this! _

Tears ran down her face. _This pain… it won't go away! _

She took more steps away from Yuki, and it hurt her as she saw his devastated face.

_Why? Why, Yuki?!? Someone! Tell me why this is happening to me! _

"…uh… I-!" she couldn't do anything. It hurt too much. She turned on her heel and each step she took away from him made her heart pang. She didn't understand. She didn't know why but… she had to go.

She turned and ran.

Machi's footsteps echoed over and over in Yuki's head as he watched her run away from him.

The rat felt wet tears run down his face too. _I'm so sorry… Machi… _

Tohru gasped out as she walked across the rock. She had lost one of her shoes now and she was so disheveled and unkempt with last night's clothes and the storm from last night. Her feet was probably in worse condition than her aching hands.

Still, she pushed on.

Pain seared through her foot and brought tears to her eyes. _No! I can't… stop now… I'm so close! If I don't find him… I'll… I'll… I don't know- Kyo-kun! _

She tripped forward a couple of steps. She blinked back tears to face the pain. She looked up. Her eyes opened wide. _Kyo…_

He stood there, hard to be seen with some trees in front of her view. He was just standing there, looking in the direction of Shigure's house and he looked so miserable. But his orange hair blew in the wind as did his frayed shirt and pants and he still looked so… beautiful to Tohru.

She stood, transfixed, staring at him.

For now reason, Kyo just happened to glance at her. And he was shocked. He rushed over to her and brushed past the tree.

Tears glistened in Tohru's eyes. And Kyo stared at her for what seemed like ages as if he thought it was a dream, or a fake Tohru conjured up in his mind.

"K-Kyo-kun…" Tohru found her voice, weak and tired… but happy.

"…Tohru!"

**FLUFFINESS!!! YAAYYYY!!! That's this week's chappie and I certainly did myself proud!! It was so good!! One of the best chapters I've ever written! Yeah, all the thing about the morning and the night… Emichii's brain is really puny so my information always gets cramped in there and it overloads. I really didn't think about what time everything was and stuff… For all I know, they've probably been going to school for 6 days in a row by now… my bad!**

**Read and review, everybody! Oh yeah and Happy Easter! **

**PS. I get school camp next week so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update but I'll do my best! **


	21. Panic! Choas! Confusion! Pandemonium!

**I didn't update last week… I'm sorry!!! But school camp takes a lot outta you, seriously, huh… and then on Saturday I went to Sydney and we didn't get back till yesterday. (That is the yesterday from the day I'm typing this, of course.) **

**So all my loyal readers, did ya miss me? Heh heh… **

**It's the holidays (Term 1 break). Hey, do the Americans really call the holidays 'Summer break' 'Winter break' etc? Anywhizzles I'm gonna write a HUGE chappie this week to make up for the long wait. Besides I have heaps of time. (That's not true at all really… nup!)**

**I don't own Furuba. Here's chapter 21! **

**Chapter 21: Panic! Chaos! Confusion! Pandemonium! **

(This is what happened to Akito after Tohru ditched her to find Kyo)

Akito watched the sky clear as it became morning again. She smiled and for some reason she felt… different. She stared at her hands. _Has something… changed about me?_

Frowning, she tried to remember and recap everything that had happened.

Akito coughed. It was a weak cough at first but then got louder and harsher every time. Her cheeks flushed and she tried to keep standing.

_I have… to get back to the estate… have to get back! _She coughed again and started walking. She hated that place- the prison she was always trapped in, yet if she didn't go back… then-

_I'm so weak and… pathetic! I can't even move properly! _Akito struggled to keep upright and not just keel over and faint right there. _I must… keep going! _

She struggled and kept walking- taking her slow exhausted steps. When she felt like she was just about to faint when she saw the estate again. It was hidden behind a couple of trees but Akito saw it, and that window she had jumped out of. She looked closer.

There was a young man there standing at the window. He was closing the window again, drawing the curtains. It was Kureno!

The guy Akito always kept at his side, the person who didn't abandon him even though he had broken away from him so long ago. _Yet why…_ Akito frowned hard in thought,_ why_ _didn't he just run away from me? Why would he have chosen to stay with me, even though he could've just left?_

Akito's sight got blurry. Her steps got heavier still as she limped towards the sad-looking building.

Kureno looked up, out the window. He saw some decrepit being struggling to make her way towards the building. The black hair hung limply and her clothes were filthy, but that didn't stop Kureno from jumping out the window himself and running towards the God of the Zodiac.

"Akito-sama!" Kureno shouted.

She struggled to walk the few measly steps toward him. After all she was so incredibly frail. She wobbled. Kureno swore he saw some tears falling down her face.

He held onto her when she collapsed.

"Akito-sama, w-what happened?"

"That girl… Honda- she was out there… and she-" _She told me that I was important to her and that… she really cared for me- _

Akito took a deep breath. A tear ran down her cheek, "…Hey, Kureno?"

Kureno was standing there with the fallen leader of the Zodiac in his arms. She said slowly, with a tiny smile and tears in her eyes, "Kureno, you're in love with Miss Arisa Uotani, aren't you? …I'm so… glad for you…!"

For some reason, just then, watching the smile and tears in her eyes, he could picture Akito returning back into the innocent young girl she had been when she had been a child.

Kureno watched gob smacked. "A-Akito?!?" he managed to splutter.

Then Akito just lost consciousness and collapsed. Kureno had to hug her tight so that she wouldn't fall over. Then he lifted her up and in great panic, took her inside, where great panic and confusion arose from everyone in the building.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru ran over to him. Kyo's eyes were widened and he looked incredulous.

"Tohru, what are you doing here?" he croaked out. "Go away!"

Tohru started to throw her arms around him. He stopped her and grabbed her hands in his. "Why are you here? I don't want you to be here! You can't just do this? Why are you so damn stupid?"

"…Wh-what?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Kyo's voice was hoarse. "If you came here without Akito's permission… he'd- he'd- He would…"

Tohru said. "It's okay! She… Akito, she said that… it was okay!"

Kyo stared down at her. "Ah…I…" He let go of her hands.

She said, "I know that you didn't mean what you said before, Kyo… and I'm really touched and really lucky that you care for me so much… because… you really worry about me all the time and you just don't want me to get hurt… and I'm really so thankful… that I can see you again because the truth is… when you left- I-I…"

She started sniffling and wiping away furiously as tears threatened to spill. "I was really lonely! And I really… missed you so much. I kept… you know… hiding my true feelings again… I told everyone that I was fine and smiled and stuff but… the truth was I was miserable because I couldn't be with the person I loved… uh…waaahhhh!!!"

She started blubbering.

Kyo tried to say something to comfort her but she wouldn't stop. "Ah! Tohru… why- WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!? Stop crying! Stop it- dammit!"

Tohru took a deep breath. "I thought… that I wouldn't be able to cry anymore because when you were away… I cried so much that it never stopped… and then I told myself- I swore to myself that I wouldn't ever cry anymore but-"

Kyo silenced her with a typical pat on the head. He smiled awkwardly with tears in his own eyes. "But… there ain't anything wrong with crying when you're happy, right?"

Tohru smiled her brightest smile ever and just then there was nothing that could stop her from running up to Kyo and hugging him.

The whole Sohma estate and everyone in it was in total panic. Kureno was calling everyone and telling all the members of the Jyunishi to get to Akito as fast as possible, with no excuses and no delays because this was extremely important.

The Jyunishi who lived outside of the estate had to drop whatever they were doing immediately.

"Yes… I'll get there immediately!" He dropped the phone back in the cradle, and straightened up.

Ayame had the most serious look on his face ever. Mine wondered what possibly could have happened and what the phone call had said.

"Maitre, what was that call?" she wondered. "Did someone happen to ask for a wedding dress at an awful time…?"

Ayame gave Mine a smile. "Oh no… but it is a far more important matter than that. "Mine, look after the shop, will you? I'm going out."

"Uh…"

"I'll also have to pick up Yuki on the way… so…"

"Y-yes! I'll take great care of the shop while you're gone, Maitre!"

"Thankyou!" Ayame said.

He left the shop in a huge hurry. Mine collapsed on the nearest chair. She didn't know what it was but she'd never seen Ayame act so serious and anxious before.

Yuki (human) was just fixing up his tie with a heavy heart when he felt his cell phone vibrate like crazy in his pocket.

Who could be calling him now?He wondered.

"Hello?" he said. His eyes widened as the voice in the phone gave him the details. "Oh… er, yes! I'll get there!" Yuki hurriedly stuffed the phone back into his pocket and walked off. He'd never done it before but now the prince of the school was going to wag school for the first time ever.

As the footsteps faded away down the hall, Machi poked her head around the corner and watched him disappear. Then she collapsed and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall, wondering what had happened.

"Shigure! I need the next 200 pages for your novel right now!!!" Shigure's poor editor screamed, waving her arms around like a mad woman. (I forgot her name!!! Please forgive me!!!)

"SSHHH!!" Shigure hushed her up and picked up the ringing phone. "What? Oh, Kureno… WHAT?!? Yea, I'll be there right away,"

He stood up and started to leave.

His editor ran after him in total confusion. "Shigure! What are you doing?!? Come back here!"

Just before Shigure closed the door in her face, he turned and gave her a very solemn look, "I'm sorry, insert editor's name, but someone very, very important to me… well… she needs us by her side right now."

"...Where might Tohru be today?" Hana was truly concerned.

Uo stared out the classroom window. "It's weird that Tohru would be so late to arrive. What could she be up to?"

"I read Tohru's waves last night, and I sensed that she was in great distress," said Hana worriedly.

Uo stood, "What are we just hanging around for? Let's blow this joint and find her!"

"Agreed."

Tohru's best friends hurried out of the school.

"Yuki!" Ayame's voice carried a very long distance. "Kureno told me to come pick you up. We need to get to the estate super fast!"

"…what are you doing-?"

Yuki was surprised at Ayame's seriousness. He climbed into the car and they sped away.

Machi watched. She had followed Yuki all the way to the front of the school.

"Where could he… be going?" she said to herself. She was sincerely worried for him. Then there was some weird pain surging through her again. She panted and tried to keep calm. There it was again, that weird thing. What was it?

"_Miss Kuragi, this is the first time I've ever met you, I'm so sorry that the reason for our meeting is so miserable."_

She squeezed her eyes closed. Those words floated in her mind. Whose voice was it? And what were they talking about? She felt like she had heard it all before but she couldn't quite grasp where it came from.

"_Erase her memories, Hatori. Do what you do so well."_

"_I… have to show you something… I know it must… really hurt right now, doesn't it? You… don't remember anything, do you?" _

"_I'm sorry, Yuki, I… should've told you before …I loved you…" _

Machi's eyes widened. _That was… that was my voice… did I… really say that? What- _

"_I just… had to tell you, Machi… I love you, Machi!" _

_That was what Yuki told me… just this morning… _Machi felt so unbearably confused. What was going on? Why were all these odd things coming back to her?

Then two voices talking went through her brain. One of them- the voice she knew so well- herself, and the other one was Yuki's. She couldn't remember so clearly what had happened, she could just hear those words that had been spoken so long ago.

"_Yuki?" _

"…_that's right. I'm… a rat. I'm… strange… it's okay. You can be disgusted by me."_

"_That's amazing!" _

Machi woke herself up again. She was standing by herself at the front of the school. All the other students were starting to run inside for class. But two other girls ran outside in a huge rush.

"Uh!" One of them accidentally bashed into her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The blonde-haired girl cried. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Machi said slowly.

"Hey, aren't you the first-year treasurer in the student council? The prince is the council president, right?" she asked.

"Uh huh…" Machi replied.

"What are you doing out here?" The girl next to the other girl spoke up. She had black eyes and long wavy black hair that gave her a gothic demeanor.

"Um… Yuki… he, er…" she started.

"Yuki? Where'd he go?" The blonde-haired one said, grabbing Machi by her shoulders and shaking her hard.

"He might know where Tohru went," said the girl with the black hair. They both started to run off the school grounds.

"Um, where are you going?" Machi asked.

"We have to find Tohru!" said the blonde, "she's not in school and it's our responsibility to make sure she'd all right!"

"…" Machi stared.

The blonde cried, "Hey, maybe you could come with us! You might be of some help! My name's Arisa Uotani by the way."

"I'm Saki Hanajima," said the Goth girl. "You wouldn't happen to be one of the Prince Yuki fan club girls, do you?"

"N-no, I-"

"Good! Let's get going!" Uo cheered. Machi was dragged away by Uo and Hana.

As they ran away, Hana asked her: "What's your name?"

"Machi Kuragi-"

"If you're not one of Yuki's fan girls, why did you follow him out there?" she asked.

"Because I- I… don't know…" she stammered.

Hana read all her emotions and confusing delusions with her electric waves. She said seriously, "You love him, don't you?"

Tohru and Kyo waited for the big poofy sound and funny-coloured smoke to go everywhere.

But nothing happened.

"…I'm not transforming…" Kyo stared at his hands.

Tohru stared. "What's happening?" she asked.

"I don't know…"

Then just when they didn't expect it, the poofy sound and the smoke exploded.

Kyo (cat) sighed.

"But if the transformation got delayed, do you think something happened?" Tohru said.

"…" Then they both had the same thought.

Something had happened to Akito!

**That was my long, long chapter! I think that next chapter might be the last one. And if I can't fit everything that's gonna happen in there in one chapter then it might end in Chapter 23. Wow… what a long journey this has been. **

**Once I even considered killing off Akito because then the curse might be broken but nah, that ain't gonna happen. This originally was meant to be just another angsty Kyoru fanfic, but when I first started I got some reviews saying that they wanted this to be a curse-breaking fanfic. I guess this story just has a life of its own, huh?**

**I'm not so sure what I'll do about Shigure and Akito's relationship. Yeah, we know they love each other and all that in the manga but I'm not sure if I'll put any Shigure/Akito stuff in this fanfic. **

**But a lot of stuff is gonna happen in the next chappie so stay tuned!! Woot! It's gonna be fluffy! They'll be Kureno/Uo and Machi/Yuki and obviously Kyoru and maybe a tiny tiny bit of Hana/Haru especially for that reader who likes it! Besides I love Haru/Hana myself! **

**I finally got a Yu-gi-oh deck!!! I don't think any other girls my age still play stuff like that… sigh… I'm a slow one, okay? And I'm kinda dense! But Yu-gi-oh is totally awesome!! Yaaayyyy! I don't like the GX series that much though… I like the Chazz character but! That's why I'm working on getting his deck. The sad truth is I only have 10 cards… 5 of them are Chazz cards. 10 cards is a very small deck but I just started it, okay? I don't like buying those huge decks so I kinda slowly collect them in those little packs. **

**By the way I'm also an anime/manga impersonator! And I created this cool Jaden impersonation recently! It's hilarious! So this is what you do! Just repeat the following in a squeaky voice, or a Jaden voice, if you can manage: **

"**I'm Jaden! And I'm an awesome duellist! Guess what? When I fuse Clayman and Perstynetrix together, he gets boobs!!!"**

**It's totally hilarious the first time but I've done it ten thousand times so it's not so good on me anymore. Well… that's all from me; this has been a HUGE chapter and a HUGE author comment thing. See ya all next week! Read and review! **


	22. If she dies

**Emichii does not own Fruits Basket. **

**Mina-san!!! Everybody!!! THANKYOUUU!!!! SO MUCH!!!! FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!! I'm so happy! Ureshii! ****Shouldn't Love you anymore ****has surpassed 100 reviews!! Yaayyy!! And it's all thanks to you, my wonderful readers!! Therefore chapter 22 is hereby dedicated to everyone who's read and reviewed this fic!! I'm very thankful! And here's the 22****nd**** chappie, which may or may not be this fanfic's second-last chapter. R&R! **

**Chapter 22: If she dies… **

Machi, Uo and Hana ran with extreme speed to the Sohma estate. I don't know how they knew where it was, but it probably had something to do with Hana's electric waves.

"This is it!" Hana said. They stood at the gate.

"H-how do we get in?" Machi asked quietly.

"Who's out there?" A voice yelled. They all froze. Someone opened the gate and looked outside.

"You guys… Hanajima… Uotani… Kuragi?"

"Hatsuharu?" Machi wondered.

(Haru, Momiji and Machi are in the same class at school by the way.)

"We wanna know where Tohru is," Uo said urgently. "She didn't come to school so we figured that she might be here or that you guys would know where she is."

Haru considered this.

"Please let us in, Hatsuharu," Hana said sweetly.

Black Haru: No! Not again!! What are you thinking? I don't care if you've got a crush on this girl! Don't let them in!

White Haru: Aw, who cares? Everyone's gone mad anyway. The more people, the better!

"C-come in." he said coyly.

The gate swung open. It really was pandemonium in there. The members of the Jyunishi were milling around outside, waiting for Kureno and Hatori to let them see Akito.

Yuki and Ayame had been standing silently amongst the rabble and the noise around them. Yuki lifted his head when he heard the gate swing open. He stared.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Ayame asked.

"Nii-san…" Yuki managed to say just one word but from then on, Ayame and the others around him didn't matter anymore.

_Machi? What are you doing here? _

Machi stood shyly and tried to hide behind Uo and Hana. But their eyes met and from then on, neither of them could shift their gaze from each other.

Machi's head was spinning. _I feel like I've been here before but I don't know where this is… and why am I here again? I'm… so confused… _

"Akito-sama! Are you all right?" Kureno asked quietly.

Akito lay still in her futon. She hardly moved. But she said slowly, "Are all the Jyunishi here?"

"Y-yes!"

Hatori watched from the doorway of Akito's room. "Should I tell the members of the Zodiac to come in, now?"

"…" Akito didn't answer. She said, instead: "Where are Tohru and Kyo?"

Hatori frowned. "Honda and Kyo? They're…"

Kureno said, "They aren't part of the Zodiac, Akito-sama. But we have all of the Jyunishi outside waiting to see you."

Akito said softly, "Tell all the servants in the house to stay away from my room because all the Jyunishi will be in here with me. Okay?"

"Yes."

Kureno went out the door and into the backyard to let everyone in but then some blonde blur just flew towards him. And before he knew it, he was being hugged by some girl. Who was it?

Kureno opened his eyes. He saw Uo hugging him so hard that his bones were about to snap.

"Kureno-san!! You are a Sohma after all! I can't believe you're actually here!! Why didn't you come to see me even once?!? I swore I'd find you again and belt you but…" Uo cried.

All the other Zodiac members stared flabbergasted. _Why wasn't Kureno transforming? _

"Uh… Uotani-san…" he managed to gasp out.

Uo realised she was choking the guy, so she let go. And took a few steps back. Staring at the ground she regained her composure.

"Sorry…" she said.

Hatori had gone to the door after Kureno wondering what was taking him so long and when he got there he didn't know what to think. He saw all the Jyunishi crowding around. He saw Kureno being strangled by some blonde girl. He saw Haru talking to some Goth. And he saw Yuki staring at someone hiding behind the Goth.

"Akito wants to see all of you now," he told them. Everyone of the Zodiac made their way into the house and to Akito's room.

Hatori gazed at Uotani, Hanajima and Machi.

"I don't know what you three are doing here and how you got in, but…" he started.

"Y-Yuki left school so suddenly and I was worried so I came here…" Machi said.

Hatori said. "Just wait here," then he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door.

Yuki, Shigure, Kagura, Momiji, Hatori, Hatsuharu, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Isuzu and Kureno gathered around Akito. Akito was still lying quite still in the futon and they just sat around her.

"A-Akito… are you… okay?" Kisa ventured nervously.

They kinda hung still for a moment awaiting the scary 'God' to speak. But when she did they were surprised at the tone of her voice. It really was as if Akito had changed overnight or something.

Akito took her time sitting up. And for once in her life, when she sat there, shivering, with all the Zodiac around her, she didn't feel so superior against them anymore. But watching their faces, she got scared once again.

_All I've ever done to these people is cause them pain. I took away every trace of love they were even able to get. I was mean and violent so why would they even care so much to some here immediately. The bond between us all has already broken. Or, actually, weakened so much, its barely hanging on a thread. It's only a matter of time before all of them around me are gone. Turning their backs toward me and walking away. What would I do then? Then I truly would be lonely and all by myself… _

Akito started coughing really hard. Hatori rushed to her side and made sure she was okay.

They waited for her to speak. She finally said something, "I'm sorry,"

Kyo pulled on his clothes. Tohru stood behind him, facing away.

"I wonder why it took so long for you to transform," she pondered.

Kyo stood up and scowled. "How'm I supposed to know?"

Tohru stared out into the distance. She shivered in the cold. After all she was still in the filthy clothes from last night and she had gotten drenched in the storm.

She looked out and she thought she could see the Sohma house. "Hey, isn't that the Sohma estate?"

"Yeah…" Kyo replied.

Tohru had felt so much relieved and so incredibly happy when she saw Kyo again. A huge, huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. But something in her gut, right now, something felt really wrong. As if something horrible had happened, or would happen anytime now. And she was freaked out.

_I don't know why… I just feel like something bad's happened… and maybe… something has happened to Akito! _

Tohru's eyes widened. That had to be it! The cause of Kyo's delayed transformation must have been because the bond was growing weaker and weaker by the second. And any second now it would break and Akito would be lost to everyone for ever!

Ritsu tried to process the information. He was so used to saying 'sorry' himself; he was extremely confused when someone else- especially Akito said it to him.

"I'm sorry." said Akito again. "I'm so sorry!"

Her hands were clutching the blanket tightly and her knuckles were turning white. "There's been so much I've hidden from all of you. And there are… a lot of things that I've done to you to make your lives miserable. Don't you… Haven't any of you ever wondered if I thought things through again after I had hurt one of you? Didn't you think… that I never thought twice of anything? But the truth is… I think about all of you a lot… and there are so many things I regret doing but… it's already been done, and the damage has been dealt. I wondered… what could I possibly have done to make you forgive me but… there was nothing I could do because all of you… eventually started to stray away from me and nothing I did, nothing I said, could bring you all back!"

"_It- IT WAS BECAUSE NO-ONE'S EVER LOVED YOU, AKITO!" _

Akito winced as deep pain seared through her stomach. "You were all so far away from me from the very beginning. Even when you were all around me, just like this, our bond was slowly fading and dying! Because you all know… that you stuck around me because of this pathetic bond between us. And I knew that as soon as the curse was lifted, you'd all turn and leave me alone… and actually, that was what I was most scared of in the first place. Even now, when the curse is about to break any second now… even now, I know that soon, all of you'll be gone, because there's no-one left! You've already all left me!"

Akito stared at her hands that were still clutching the blanket." She started sniffling and coughing really hard. "...So I-I… I just wanted you all to know how sorry I really am! And that… I really do love you all- even if none of you care about me- because I know… that that's what I deserve! So when the curse is broken… just… just- I hope that you'll all be… so much happier without me!" She burst into a fit of coughing and wheezing.

The Jyunishi was silent. Finally Shigure spoke up. He reached out for the stunned Akito's hands and held them gently in his own. Akito just stared at him, her face a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Akito, I told you before didn't I? I only love one person in this whole world and that's you, Akito. I truly love you. I love you so much that I don't know what to do. That's why you're wrong about no-one loving you, because I care about you even more than I care about myself. And all that is true." Shigure said sincerely.

Akito's face turned pale pink. She was speechless.

Hiro was watching the proceedings while twitching uncontrollably. _Enough with the PDA!! Public Display of Affection!! Stop it!! _

Kisa wondered what was going on! _ARGH!! They're both guys!! _

Noticing the Zodiacs' bewilderment, Hatori revealed the truth to them all. "The truth is, Akito is a girl, and she was just brought up as a boy because her mother believed that a girl couldn't look after the Zodiacs properly."

Akito pulled her hands away from Shigure's. She started coughing uncontrollably. Hatori rushed to her side.

"It's okay, Akito, you'll be okay." he assured her.

But Akito was trembling and shivering all over. Her eyes got all teary. "I-I don't want to die!!! H-HELP ME, HATORI!! Don't let me… die…" she choked, "because I'm dying… Hatori!! Help me…!" Tears flowed from her eyes and fell onto the blanket, leaving wet tear drops everywhere.

Hatori's eyes widened. Yes, this was just like the child Akito who used to cling onto him all the time, begging him not to leave her behind, begging him not to abandon her.

Kureno ushered the Jyunishi out of the room. Hatori helped Akito lie down. Tears continued dribbling down her face.

"…Tohru…" she murmured weakly.

"Akito?" Hatori asked.

"Wh-where's Tohru? And Kyo? Why… aren't they with me?" she asked.

Hatori started to turn away from her. She cried louder, "Get Tohru and Kyo here now, Hatori!!! Pl-please…!"

Hatori nodded solemnly. He went into the corridor where all 12 of the Jyunishi were crammed into one tiny little space.

"Akito says she wants Tohru and Kyo here immediately," Hatori told them. "Someone has to go get them."

"I'll go," said Hana's sweet voice, from the end of the corridor. She stood there with Uo and Machi.

Uo said, "I'll go with her," she gave Kureno a typical Uo-like grin. "And I'll belt ya when I get back!"

Kureno felt himself blushing.

"…" Machi stared at the floor. "Uh…I-"

Yuki made his way out from the crowded corridor. "Was there… something you needed to say to me? Is that why… you came here?"

Machi nodded.

Uo and Hana made their way out of the estate in a great hurry to find Tohru. The rest of the Zodiac (who were still incredibly confused and worried) went to wait in another room, leaving Machi and Yuki alone.

"Well, uh…" Yuki started.

"I'm… sorry about this morning…" Machi said, staring at the ground as if it were the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

Yuki murmured, "Yeah, but I can't blame you for how you reacted. Most people… would think it was completely and entirely strange and twisted…"

"I don't!" Machi said suddenly. She looked up at Yuki and said earnestly, "I don't think it's strange at all! I really don't! I guess I was just… confused because somehow I felt like I had seen it before… though I'm not sure where or how… I guess… it's…"

Yuki watched her in silence.

"_Maybe… If Miss Kuragi really loved you so much and if her love for you wasn't erased along with her memories, then maybe… maybe she could remember you by herself." _

"And the truth is… Yuki… I really love you very much!" Machi cried, as her face went red. "Even if maybe you think less of me now, even if you do transform… into a rat… if that is who you truly are… I will still love you…"

**NOOOOO!!!! NEVER!!!! That was the end of chapter 22, mina-san!! And that means, everyone, that the second-last chappie is over and next week's chapter will be the very last. NOOO!!!! I'm crying just thinking of this fic ending… waaaaahhhhh!! **

**Well, then, I guess I'll see you all next week in…**

**Chapter 23: Last Chapter: The Light Breaks **

**Waahhh… read and review… sniff… **


	23. Last chapter: The Light Breaks

**Don't own Fruits Basket. **

**WWAAAHHHH!!! WWAAAHHHH!!! I don't believe it. After so long… So, so long… so many weeks… so many chappies… ****Shouldn't Love you anymore ****is ending!!! **

**So… I'm gonna say thanks to every reader out there whose read this fic, and especially to everyone whose reviewed!! I'll even write them all out here, starting from the very first reviewers!!!**

**MY THANKS GOES OUT TO YOU ALL!! Vinestar, Mae-ta, Dreamz, EarthTerra55, Bakuras Pet, Tannenbaum Bell, Kira Temeki, Dectective Girl 2005, karijay, Yuki's-lil-sis, P.S.- I Luv Kyo, luckymoonboy1, haru.fan, Daelaeyni, xxRiku'sxxDarkxxAngelxx, JennyKim319, AKITO. At The Disco, The Only Onigiri, rin916, nekokazam, Ryouko Tenjimora, Sarah303, Stationary Love, Kiari Sage, MJ-aT-rAnDoM73110, IDshin, nubiegal, emosk8tergurl, Sarah., 30 Seconds to YOUR MOM., ichigo-2007, xCrimsonxBlackxBloodx, Hanako Inc., raindancerfromhell12, xoMoichella, snoopykid2991 and **

**XOiHeartMiloOX. Oh yeah, and R for supporting me all the way! **

**Believe me it was hard sorting them all out!! Especially since so many of you reviewed over and over again! But that's a wonderful thing! So thankyou very much, especially to all of you who've been following this fic from the beginning!! Thanks!!! **

**Man, I'm getting so emotional; you'd reckon the fic was already over! But in actual fact! It's not!! Here's the last and final chappie!! Read, Enjoy, Review!! **

**Chapter 23: Last Chapter: The Light Breaks **

"Get Tohru and Kyo here now, Hatori!!! Pl-please…!"

Hana and Uo stared up at the mountain in front of them.

_This is where they are, _thought Hana; _Tohru… must really love Kyo to climb up here to find him again. _

Uo was already climbing up the rocky terrain. "C'mon, Hana! What are you waiting for? This is urgent!"

"Eh?"

Uo sighed and kept climbing. "Sure, it's a lot of effort for this Akito person who we hardly know but… Tohru's our friend, isn't she? And I'm sure that this Akito is another one of the important people to her. It matters to her what happens to Akito, and if we didn't do everything we could to help Tohru, then she'd be miserable."

"…You're right, Arisa." Hana said. She gazed up at the mountain. "Okay then! We'll do everything we can to help Akito and Tohru!!"

_Was it true, Akito? Is it really true that no-one loves you? Has everyone one of us? All of the Jyunishi… have we all abandoned you and left you alone? You were right, Akito, you told us all the time, over and over, that we were sickening and disgusting and we could never forget it. You said that you were 'God'. _

_You told us that love was forbidden among the Zodiac. And the memories of the precious people to us were taken away and destroyed. Was the bond between all of us ever there? How did you even know it existed? _

_All this time, blaming everyone else around you? You really think that we would turn around and look at you again? Do you think just by saying sorry, we'll forgive you, just like that? After everything you've done to us and made us suffer? _

_You really think that we'll help you? You think we'll come back to you? Once this pathetic bond is broken, all of us will be gone and you'll be alone. Because you know it's true, Akito! No-one loves you! No-one in this whole world ever will! Even your very own family, your very own Jyunishi that lives under your every whim… no-one loves you!! _

"_Because… I love you, Akito!" _

Akito's eyes widened, the tears still trickling down her face.

"_No, Akito! It's not true! What you said just then- it's not true! There are people that love you Akito! I know there are, you just… you just don't know it yet! There are people out here who care for you and love you! Even if you say you're going to die… even if you say no-one will ever love you- it's not true you just needed… a little bit of hope and to know that we love you, Akito!" _

"Tohru!!! TOHRU!!!"

Distant cries of her name made her turn her head.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked.

"I just… thought I heard someone say my name…" murmured Tohru.

"TOHRUUU!!!" The shout came back again, louder than ever.

Kyo frowned. "I definitely heard that."

"Tohru! Tohru!!" Hana and Uo came limping up towards Kyo and Tohru. Tohru was confused. "Uo-chan… Hana-chan… what are you doing here?"

Uo was breathing hard. "It's… we came from the Sohma estate… Akito- the head of the Sohmas… he wants to see you, Tohru!"

"Akito! What happened?!?" Tohru cried.

Hana said solemnly. "Akito's energy… is… looking weak… and I think I heard something about him about to die…"

"WHAATT??!?" Tohru yelped. "Oh no!! That won't do! I can't let Akito die!! I've got to- I have to get there fast!"

Uo glanced at Kyo. "Don't just stand there. Akito wants to see you too!!"

"…uh…" Kyo was speechless.

Tohru, who was still dancing with anguish, turned to him with a pitiable look on her face. "Kyo… we have to go see Akito! Even if… she… she's done some mean things to everyone… not just mean- some horrible things to the Sohmas… we can't let that drag us down! Because Akito is a human, too, Kyo! And she… she's been through a lot too! Just… please, Kyo… we have to go!!"

Kyo stared at Tohru's miserable face. Then he said, "Okay. Let's go."

They started to run off. Tohru turned back to her friends.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"It's okay," smiled Uo. "I'm already happy that I found Kureno-san again! I will just stay here with Hana for a while and hope you two the best!"

Hana agreed with Uo. "Stop wasting time! Akito needs you!"

"Ah! Yes! Th-thankyou!" she cried.

She could see all of them. All of their faces. The Zodiac had re-entered Akito's room. They watched her intently, though with fear, as they sat around her.

It had been so long… It had been such a long time since all 12 of the Jyunishi had been gathered around her like that. She'd waited and wanted them to all stay by her side, just like this; because this was the way it was meant to be.

"_They will remain within the family… they will stay by my side… everyone! We'll live together… we'll die together! The twelve Zodiacs together in the same place… under the same roof… with the same rules!! They will neither covet… nor will they be taken! To remain unchanged for all eternity!!!"_

Yet why… why was it, that finally, after so long, when everyone was together…

"_It'll be a happy future… filled with endless banquets… that will never change!"_

Why was it, that now… even with them all in the same room… how come it still felt so empty? Why did there seem to be a missing link there? What… was missing…?

"_And… YOU WON'T BE A PART OF IT!!!" _

What Akito had said to Tohru… why would she have said something… so cruel?

"_IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU WERE DEAD!!" _

And those harsh words to Kyo.

"_Just think, with you out of the picture, how happy everyone would be!" _

"_How could you be so mistaken? Come to your senses… think! Remember that you are a MONSTER!" _

_DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TURN AROUND NOW?? YOU REALLY THINK THAT EVERYONE WILL FORGIVE YOU??!? NOW?!? _

"Why… WHY?!?" Akito cried. Hatori watched her. She breathed hard and her body kept faltering. "How much… longer do I have to keep this up, Hatori?" Akito said weakly. "If I was to die in the first place… why couldn't I have died so much earlier on?!? Why must I keep… on going like this… why do I have to be so… wretched?!? Why… c-couldn't I have just DIED!!?"

"…because this place wouldn't be the same without you, Akito!!"

Akito turned, alarmed. The Jyunishi looked over to where the voice was coming from. Tohru stood at the doorway to Akito's room. She was obviously a wreck, and her hair hung limply down the sides of her face, beads of sweat on her forehead. Kyo was standing behind her.

Tohru and Kyo entered the room. Tohru wasn't afraid of Akito anymore. She went straight up to her side. "You won't… die, Akito. There's still hope." she continued softly.

"No, there isn't." Akito said. "There's no hope for me! There is none! I called… you two here… to tell you I'm sorry. For everything and for treating you like dirt. I'm sorry… for making you seem unequal to everyone else! I called both of your monsters! But in fact… the only monster here… is me!! I know it, okay?!? But… why did it have to take so damn long for me to figure it out?!? Why… did I have to treat you all so bad? IT'S TOO LATE NOW!! I CAN'T TURN AROUND!! NO MATTER WHAT I DO NOW- OR WH-WHAT I SAY… THERE'S NO WAY!! Th-there's… just no way…" Akito's voice softened to just above a sob. "…there's no way anymore… for anyone to forgive me…"

She was dying. Literally dying right there… such a pathetic mess… lying in bed, clutching her messing blankets that were soaked with tears. And just like this… was she going to die… in front of her Jyunishi like this? They sat, stone still and silent, staring at her, emotionlessly.

_What did I expect? Once I die…. they'll finally be free… I'll be gone and they'll be happy… because no-one will miss me after I'm gone… why do I have to keep… living so miserably like this? _

Then the words came. Clearly and passionately spoken. Tohru, who was still right by her side. "You don't have to… deal with all this pain anymore, Akito. Because… I told you before… there are people that love you… and part of loving someone is being able to forgive them- no matter what it is they've done. And I know… I know… that every one of us here, right now… we all care for you very much, Akito!" Tears built in Tohru's eyes, "…and I know… that every one of us… has the ability to forgive you! And that's… exactly what I'm choosing to do!!"

She was warm. Akito felt Tohru's arms around her, hugging her. "Because I really do love you, Akito! That's why I can forgive you… because you are important to me… I won't let you die, Akito!"

_Why do you continue… to forgive me like this? I don't… understand… but… _

"One-san is right…" spoke up a timid voice. Kisa said shyly, "I don't want you to die either, Akito… and I forgive you too!"

Hiro grunted, spitefully. "Well, if she's forgiving you, I have no reason to be against you anymore."

Akito just stares at everyone. _Why… would you still… forgive me? _

"None of us… want you to die, Akito… and if that's how we feel… please… would you keep on living for us?" Tohru asked.

Kisa said, grabbing onto Akito's hand. "We forgive you, Akito! And… we won't let you die!"

The Jyunishi and Kyo gathered around Akito. Tears were in Tohru's eyes. "Please keep on living!"

She was sobbing. Heavy tears fell from her eye, the size of raindrops. She tried to brush them away but they kept falling. "Th-thankyou… so much… Tohru… everyone. And Kyo… you and Tohru were always part of the Sohma family from the beginning… I never should've pushed you away from the start!"

The Jyunishi were all crying.

Akito had said 'Sohma family', not 'Jyunishi' because slowly… as she had been crying and sobbing about everything… the curse had been lifted.

_We are finally accepted!! _Kyo stared at the ground, trying to hide his emotion. But tears ran down his cheeks, just like everyone else. He looked up and his gaze met Tohru's.

"The curse… is finally gone…" Akito whispered. Then she drifted off to a peaceful slumber, breathing evenly. Hatori gave a sigh of relief. He fixed Akito's blankets.

"She's finally been able to sleep well… and it looks like… she's finally been healed." He said.

Yuki jumped up to his feet. He was no longer bound by this troublesome curse. He ran outside of Akito's room. Machi looked up in shock. She had been waiting silently outside in the corridor, for the Zodiac to finish their meeting with Akito. Yuki was alarmed that she was also crying.

"Why… are you crying?" he asked.

"I remember now…" she said slowly. "I remember what happened here… and I-"

Her eyes widened. She was in Yuki's arms and he was hugging her passionately.

Yuki started crying himself. "You don't need to say anymore. Everything's okay now,"

Tohru had tears in her eyes before, but now they were pouring down her cheeks. She was crying like she never had before. _Even though I swore over and over not to cry… theres nothing wrong with crying when I'm happy… I'm just… so happy… !_

Kyo smiled awkwardly at her.

She ran up to him and into his open arms.

Akito was still crying in her sleep. And the (former) Jyunishi were excited and tearful about everything. Kyo and Tohru's faces were wet with their tears but they couldn't let each other go.

_Isn't this just what everyone always wants? Acceptance? And it's all… thanks to you… because of you I'm accepted. It's only because of you that I can see I'm loved… and because you are always by my side, I can finally believe that I'm not a monster, and that I'm not unloved. _

_Because you're always with me, I realize who I really am. And you tell me, again and again, that I'm special-that I'm unique and that I'm important to you. It's because of that… because of that love… _

_We can finally be happy…_

_Because from now on, _

_The cat will be part of the Zodiac,_

_And the onigiri will always belong in the fruits basket. _

**THE END**

**There was a lot of hugging. Someone come here and five me a hug!! I want a hug too!! I need a hug right now and a shoulder to cry on, cuz this fanfic is over!!! WWAAAAHHHHH!!!! WAAAHHHH!!! WAHHHH!!! Noooo… please tell me it isn't really over!! WWWAAHHH!!! sobb… sob… I guess that means all I have to say now is read and review! I think there'll be a new Furuba fanfic coming out either next week or next next week, depending on how long it takes for me to get my puny brain working again. I hope that when it comes out, you'll all read it, and that you'll all continue to support my work!! **

**I guess, then… this is goodbye! And thankyou everybody!! THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHOSE READ THIS AND SUPPORTED ME!!! THANKYOU!!! **

**Thanks you all and goodbye!! **

**From emichii. Waaahhhh!!! **


End file.
